


Alive

by foreverglorious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Felicity Baby Mama, Awkward situations, F/M, Flashbacks, Hong Kong, Memory Loss, Tommy Lives!, baby mama - Freeform, olicity family, pre-Undertaking, the gambit went down, the island happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverglorious/pseuds/foreverglorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years ago billionaire Oliver Queen not only lost his father, but the woman he loved; Felicity Smoak. A year after his return to Starling City from Lian Yu , on a trip to Hong Kong tracking a terrorist attack against Starling City, he sees the impossible; the woman he believe to be dead alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> xx Jo

His body was in pain. He lay flat on the bed in the hotel room, thinking about the past few days.

 A terrorist attack threatened Starling City; Ian Clarke, a genius engineer, was building a deadly weapon that he was planning on using in Starling as an experiment. Dig had received a call from a friend who worked at a security company in Hong Kong who, a former native of the Starling, tipped him off that the scumbag he was hired to protect was planning mass murder.

So he told his family that he was visiting the Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Hong Kong, and had packed his bags in a short ten minutes. When they landed, Dig and Oliver got right to business and tracked him down at his offices.

It had seemed like a straight forward task; find him, put an arrow in him and destroy the weapon and all the research. But, he had a shit load of security. They had managed to get past them and complete their mission but not without a few bumps and bruises.

Oliver sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He took a shower and changed into a suit and put on his C.E.O face. He was going to QC: Hong Kong for a short while, just so if anyone asked there was proof. 

When he walked into the lobby Dig was already waiting for him, sitting down at the reception area and reading a news paper.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Oliver grunted.

 

X X X X X X

 

It was unusually windy. Kira hated the wind in Hong Kong, it was never a soft breeze that gently blew at your scarf or skirt, no, it was a wild and crazy beast, intent on blowing off your clothes. She sighed and tightened the scarf over her long blonde hair. She marched into work; a bad mood rising.

The usually quiet and undisturbed lobby wasn't so. Daniel Kim, her boss’s boss’s boss stood in the lobby accompanied by his assistant. Daniel seemed calm, casually looking at his tablet with great concentration, but his assistant buzzed around him, nervously chattering at him with no response.

“Good morning Mr. Kim,” she beamed.

“Kira. I was hoping to see you,” he looked up with a bright smile on his face.

“Well here I am,”

“As our star IT expert I want to introduce you to someone later,”

"I am not letting you set me up on any more blind dates Daniel,” she whispered so his nosy assistant wouldn't hear.

The two had become very good friends over the years. He was the one who hired her four years ago when he walked into the café she was working at as a waitress and she managed to fix his computer that was riddled with a very strong virus even that even his so called genius employees couldn't fix.

“No, no, relax,” he laughed, “I want to introduce you to Oliver Queen,”

“What!” she yelled eyes wide with shock, “Oliver Queen as in _of_ Queen Consolidated? Why does he want to meet me?”

“Yes. He said he wanted to meet the person who single handedly stopped a hacker from infiltrating our systems last year and upgraded the security systems so well,” he explained.

Relief washed over her, she had expected the worst; a habit that annoyed her to her core, but just couldn't kick. For the past six years she had been through a lot, and it had in a way made her accustomed to bad things happening to her.

“Wow,” she finally said.

“Wow indeed,” Daniel joked. 

“I’ll be in my office,” she said walking to the elevator, “just text before you bring Mr. Queen, OK?”

“Sure thing Kira,” he said, distracted by the beeping coming form his tablet.

As she waited for the elevator she took a deep breath; there was something about that name _Oliver Queen_ that seemed… strange. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. She wasn't looking forward to meeting him because she was scared. 

And she had no idea why.

 

X X X X X X

 

The Hong Kong subsidiary was big, bigger than he had imagined. And wildly efficient. Daniel Kim showed him around the offices; introducing him to a few employees, explaining how each department worked. Oliver was counting the seconds until he could leave, get out of the suit and lay down.  Dig looked just as equally annoyed and the two shared a knowing glance.

He silently rejoiced when they reached the last department IT.

 

X X X X X X

 

She spent the entire morning Googling him. She read articles about him and looked at his pictures. Oliver Queen was not who she was expecting. She was expecting to find out that he was some business protégé who was crazy smart and intimidating. But instead she found articles about his partying, philandering and arrests, as well as his accident and death.

Then she saw a picture of herself, she looked younger and her hair was longer. She was smiling at the camera sweetly.

_Holy shit._

_“Among the passengers was Oliver Queen’s newest girlfriend: Felicity Smoak, an MIT student studying Computer Science and Cyber Security. She was only 19 years old,”_ she read to herself. Her heart pounded so loud that she could barely hear anything else.

_That’s me. My old life._

_My boyfriend was Oliver Queen._

_The Oliver Queen that’s coming to see me._

_Ri_ _ght now._

X X X X X X

 

“There is someone you have to meet Mr. Queen,” Kim said as they walked out of the Head of IT’ office, “her name is Kira Anderson,”

“She’s the IT guru,” Oliver chimed in, remembering the praised she received even from the Head of IT in Starling. He couldn’t help but remember Felicity; she had an obsession with computers. She called them her ‘babies’.

He once asked her what she would do when they, the two of them, had actual babies, and she jokingly replied, “I won’t have any favorites, they are all my babies Queen,”

He shook himself from the memory, refusing to do that right now and focused on the task at hand.

“Yes,” he said, “her office is right here,” Kim pushed open the door, and a blonde head appeared under the desk.

When he opened the door the woman at the desk slammed her laptop hurriedly, as if she was startled.  She looked up, alarm written on her face, fear even.

_No. No. No._

The woman standing in front of him was small, no more than 5’6, long blonde hair, glowing blue eyes and the face of an angel. She looked exactly like her; she looked exactly like his woman. 

“Felicity…” he found himself muttering in disbelief.

He replayed her death in his mind over and over. She was sucked into the ocean, and she drowned. He remembered hearing he screams, her pleading for him to help her. He remembered the look on her face before she disappeared under the black of the ocean. He remembered mourning her, crying for her, waking up from nightmares of her death that still riddled him to this day. He had spent the past _six_ years of his life suffering for her death, blaming himself. 

But here she stood, alive and well. Eyes open with shock and fear. She stared at him silently for a moment; a panicked expression on her face and bolted out of the office without another word.

“Felicity!” He called after her, swearing to himself that if this was real he wasn't going to lose her again.

“Mr. Queen, I don’t think you should follow her. She clearly isn't feeling well,” Kim yelled after him.

He ignored the man, and followed her to the ladies room.

“Felicity, open the door,” he said, pushing at the locked door. 

“No. No, please. I stayed away. Please just leave me alone,” she whimpered, her voice laced with pain and fear.

It confused him.

_Why is she afraid? How can she be?_

"Listen to me please, I;m not going to hurt you. You know me, I would never do that,"

He could hear soft sniffles as she spoke, "Please. Please, leave me. I won't say anything, I don't _know_ anything. Please,"

"Stop saying that," he said, teas rolling down his face, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He hated hearing her doubt. He hated the fact that she was afraid of him, and he hated not knowing why. He ached to calm her down, to hold her in his arms and tell her that she was going to be okay. He used to be the person she would go to when she was scared, angry or sad. 

"Why should I believe you? Why should I trust you?"

The words stung him like a wasp, like salt in a wound.  She used to trust him blindly, she shared her soul with him, and he did the same. So he was finding it hard to  understand  why she was freaking out over his presence, whey she seemed to be  terrified  of him.

"Because Felicity, you're my wife,"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Six years ago...._ **

 

_"Did we really just do that?" Felicity asked, staring down at the piece of paper in her hands, she glanced over at him as they waled out of City Hall, both grinning from ear to ear._

_"I think we just did," Oliver laughed, lifting her up and spinning her round. She squealed in excitement kissed his softly on his lips, letting herself go in his embrace. She pulled away and looked at his face, a smile plastered on it._

_"I love you Oliver Queen," she whispered as he set he down an placed his hand on her cheek._

_"And I love you, Felicity Queen,"_

 

**Present Day**

 

She was afraid. More afraid than she had ever been in her life. Well, in the life she could remember. She stood behind the locked door, tears streaming down her face, praying that he would let her go, that he would leave her alone and never fond her again, but from the sound of his voice it was unlikely.

"Because Felicity, you're my wife," he said softly.

And that's when she lost it. Tears poured out of her and she sunk to the floor. She didn't know what to believe anymore. For the past six years all she had felt was fear. Fear that her family would ind her and do what they failed at before. She had spent nights dreaming about all sorts of horrors; all the different ways they would kill her and now it seemed like they would. 

She almost gave up, almost opened the door to let him take her away and end her hell, but then she though of Cesar. Her sweet little boy. He still needed her, he needed his family, and she was it. 

_Pull yourself together. You can still get out of this. You know someone who can help you._

"I'm opening the door," she said, wiping the tears from her face and raising herself up. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair that was in a wild mess and then opened the door slowly. He stood close, his hands firmly by his side; a pained expression on his face.

"Please, can we talk?" He asked.

"My office," she whispered, "but the door has to be open,"

"Fine," he sighed, "anything you want,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"Start of by telling me why I should trust you," she said, siting down in her chair, her eyes never leaving his.

"Because I love you," he said bluntly, as if the answer was already so obvious, "what is going on? Why are you here?"

Realization swept over her. She realized that to him she had died along with his father in the shipwreck. She nodded softly and decided to tell him the truth, just not all of it.

"I don't remember anything from my life other than the past six years," she said, looking nervously to and fro Oliver and the man he had introduced as John Diggle, his bodyguard. Oliver sighed an slid back into his chair, he looked angry for some reason, as if he wanted to punch something. 

"Your name isn't Kira Anderson. It's Felicity Smoak, well Queen. We were in a boating accident the day after we got married, and for the past six years I though...." he paused, shaking his head in disbelief, "I though you were dead,"

Rationally she knew she couldn't trust him. She was all but sure that her family had been responsible for her presumed death, and that he most likely knew.

_But he was on the boat with you. Why would he try to kill you if he would endanger himself as well? No. No. Don't think about that. No one can be trusted. No one._

"I know, I was googling you before just was you walked in. Well not about the wife part," she said, "Look. I need time to process, to think. I just... I can't-"

"It's fine. I understand. Take your time," he said gently, "I can't believe it either,"

"I have to take this," she said, picking up her ringing phone. She smiled sweetly and stood up, she walked out of the office and answered the call.  


"Hey, why did you text me 911?" Her friend asked, "Is something wrong,"

"Yes. I need you to pick up Cesar from school foe me. Right now," she said as she run into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"It's in the middle of the day," Lana replied.

"Please, please do this for me. It's an emergency," she begged.

"Fine, but will they let me take him I mean I can't just walk into the school and take a kid who's not mine," she suggested.

"It'll be okay. I'll call them and give them your info and tell them you can take him. Just show them your ID and there'll be no problems,"

"Okay," she said worriedly, "Should I be freaked out?"

"I don't know, but I sure am," she aid and hung up the phone.She curesed, remembering that she left her purse in the office so she was going to have to walk; good thing she lived close by because the moment she got home she was packing her things and leaving the city to a safe place.

**_ Six years ago... _ **

 

_She was finding it hard to stay awake. Her throat was throbbing and she could barely move. From what little brain capacity she still had she calculated that she had been adrift on the chunk of wood for at least two days. Survival seemed hopeless, she knew she was gonna die. She would cry but her body probably wouldn't produce the tears as a means to conserve water. She slipped in and out of consciousness, her mind wandering to Oliver. They had been so happy. The past two days had been the best of her life, and now she was gonna die._

Ah the irony.

_The sun attacked her eyes, and she finally gave up, she closed her eyes, an accepted that she would probably never open them again._

_X X X X X X_

 

 _She could smell the fish. She hated it. It was pungent and was aggressive towards her nostrils and she wished it would stop. Then confusion swept over her,_ where the hell am I? _She forced her eyes open, a task that took longer than she had expected. She was in a hut, a small one at that, and she lay on a mattress, her body covered up by a blanket._

_"Nín hǎo. Nǐ xǐngle?" she heard. The voice was soft, almost childlike, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. A little girl, no more ten knelt beside her, curiosity touching and playing with her blonde hair._

_"Wh....What?" She chocked out, her voice harsh and unfamiliar._

" _Tā xǐngle!" The girl shouted to someone, and stood up. An older man, short but strangely toned walked into the hut and shooed the girl away. He smiled sweetly at her an picked up a clay cup._

_"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, panic rising in her stomach._

_"Lěngjìng xiàlái de nǚhái. Ānjìng de, hē zhè yīdiǎn," he said, he lifted her head with one hand and tipped the clay cup on he mouth. The water soothed her throat in a way that made her body loosen up. She drank the whole thing, her throat accepting the liquid with glee._

_"Wǒ zài hǎishàng fāxiàn nǐ piāobó, rúcǐ jiējìn sǐwáng," the man said again, unaware that she had no idea what he was saying._

_"I don't understand," she said, closing her eyes, "I don't understand anything. Who the hell am I?"_

 

**Present Day**

 

She had planned everything out meticulously. Kira was a paranoid person and she always had an exit plan. She rushed into the apartment and threw off her heels; walking had turned into running and they were sore. She ran into the bedroom and pulled out two already packed suitcases from under her bed and walked over to the closet. She got her 'go bag' and checked its contents; two passports, her and Cesar's papers: birth certificates, ID's and so on, 5,000 dollars, and a gun. She pulled out her burner phone and dialed the only number saved on it.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak to Agent Porter, it's important, they found me," she said nervously.

"Agent Porter has expired. Don't call this number again," the voice on the other end said and the line went dead. Her heart melted, she was screwed.

_They killed him._

She pushed down the rising panic, and threw the phone back into her bag. There was a knock on the door and she sighed in relief.

_They're here. Finally._

"It took you long enough. We need to get the hell out of here!" She yelled as she walked over to the door. When she flung it open instead of seeing Lana, holding Cesar's hand with an annoyed expression, she was greeted by Oliver Queen and his body guard. She immediately closed it again, but it was stopped with his foot. She ran to her bedroom and pulled the gun out from her bag.

"Stay away from me," she spat, aiming the gun at the two men. She had never used a gun in her life and hoped she wasn't showing it.

"Felicity," Oliver said, slightly annoyed and immensely proud. An emotion he found strange at this particular moment, "put the gun down, we aren't going to hurt you,"

"You killed him. You killed Agent Porter because you knew he was helping me didn't you?" She said, holding back her tears. 

"What are you talking about? We aren't going to harm you," Oliver said calmly.

She felt it again. The sense of trust. She almost put down the gun, but the fear was too strong.

Her rain of thought was interrupted by the sound of her son, "Mama? Are you here?"

Lana walked into the room, her eyes widened with shock, "What the hell?"

"Lana. Go. Now." She barked, the tears blurring her vision. She blinked an shook her head, "Take him. Go,"

Lana nodded and did as she was told. _No. No. What am I going to do? What's next. Think Kira. Think._ Tears streamed own her face when it hit her.

"You know to much, you've heard his voice," she chocked, "I think I have...I have to kill you," she was crying now. _I can't, I can't kill them. But...What other option is there?_

"No. No, you don't, " Oliver pleaded, "I know you Felicity. I know you're not a killer,"

"You don't know me," she cried.

"Yes I do," he argued, "I know you're allergic to peanut butter, I know you that you hate garlic. I know your favorite colour is green, I know that you have an obsession with black an white movies; because you made me watch a bunch of them on our second date, I know that you cry when your angry, I know that you love to swim. I know that you do this thing with you r fingers when your nervous or trying to figure something out, you flick your middle finger with your thumb over and over until you've solved the problem or you've calmed down," he paused and took a step closer, "I know all these things because you were the first woman I ever payed attention to, really noticed the little things. I have loved you ever since you called me a jackass for hitting on you while I was with Laurel, and I never stopped,"

_Crap._

She slowly lowered the gun,and threw it on thew floor. Diggle was quick to pick it up and check it.

"It's not loaded," he said.

And she laughed. She didn't know why but she did. Wildly and uncontrollably. Her heart was beating fast, faster than normal and she didn't care.The two men stared at her, perplexed at her reaction, and as if they couldn't help it either, they joined in. They weren't as loud as she was, but they still laughed.  She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath anymore. And that's when she passed out.

 

_** One year ago... ** _

 

_He felt intrusive stepping into his old room. Like he wasn't supposed to be there. An it made sense. This room belonged to a different person, to the Oliver Queen who slept his way through all his collages, the Oliver Queen that drank and partied to much, the Oliver Queen who hadn't met the love of his life yet._  


_"It's just like you left it," Tommy beamed._

_Oliver smile back, sighing softly._

_"You miss her," Tommy said, his expression sad._

_"More than anything," he replied._

_"You must have cared for her,"_

_"I loved her,," he said sadly, sitting down on the edge of his bed._

_"I know man," Tommy said._

_"I loved her, and now I spend every waking moment that she was alive. Wishing that I took her place,"_

 

**Present Day**

 

 

He watched her chest rise and fall.  Taking comfort in the fact that she was still breathing. She was alive. And he didn't know what to do or how o react. He spent so long wishing for her, blaming himself that his mind didn't know what to do with the information.

"She's really something," Dig said.

"She is," 

"So are you gonna explain what the hell is going on because I am _so_ confused,"

Oliver laughed, realizing that Diggle din't know the whole story. 

"I told you how she died," he started turning to face Dig, "I met Felicity the day after I broke up with Laurel for good. Tommy introduced me to her actually. They had met a couple of times and he knew she was good with computers and I was having problems with mine. She fixed it for me, but refused to let me pay her so I took her out for coffee. And we clicked. We stared dating, five months later we got married. My dad and Sara were witnesses, and he invited us to o on the Queen's Gambit to go to Hong Kong for our honeymoon,"

"And then she died," Dig finished, "But that doesn't explain why she was so afraid of you. Why she tried to run,"

"I don't know that either," he said.

"Because someone tried to kill me," Felicity said, sitting up in he bed.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, placing his hand on hers.

"Yeah, I guess I just hyperventilated, or something," she said, "But at least now I trust you guys; you could have killed me by now, but you haven't,"

"Felicity, why did you try to run?" He asked.

"It's a long story," she sighed.

"We have time," Diggle said.

She sighed, she hadn't told the story in a long time and she hadn't wanted to, but she had to.

"Six years ago, after the shipwreck, I woke up in a hut in a small fishing village. A fishing crew had found me a rescued me. Jian, a member of the crew took me in and nursed me back to health. I had no memory of who I was or what happened to me. So I went to Beijing, to go to the American Embassy, I talked to someone and filled out some forms and a few days later Agent Porter came to see me. He  works...worked for the Embassy. He told me that my accident was an assassination attempt, that my family wanted me dead because I found out about something they did. Something bad. He wanted to protect me, so he gave me a new identity. I... I was in shock. I couldn't believe that my own family would do that to me but then he played me a recording of my mother hiring someone to kill me, so I decided that I wouldn't research who I was, that I would leave the past in the past and move on,"

Oliver nodded.  _Someone lied to her. The target was my father._

"This Agent Porter, he's dead?"

"Most probably. He let me a burner phone to call him if I ever needed help. I called and the person who answered told me that he 'expired',"

"And the kid? The one who was here with the woman," Oliver inquired, his voice low.

"That was Lana. Lana Lang, my best friend, and the kid's Cesar. My son," she said, and then she realized why he was asking, "He's six years old," 

She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant. Shocked was one way to describe it. Not only had she survived a shipwreck an been adrift for who knows how long, events that would have cause a miscarriage, she had no memory of the baby's conception, who the father was. She cried for a good two days before deciding to keep it; _as if there was a choice to make._

"He's my son," Oliver said flatly, before he noticed a red dot on her head, "Snipper!" 

He pulled Felicity down just as a shot was fired, hitting the wall instead. Diggle pulled out his gun and ran out of the room. Oliver ordered her to stay where she was and he bolted out the door, loud grunting noises were audible from where she hid, and a few gunshots. Felicity's heart was pounding. Her worst nightmare had come true, someone; obviously not Oliver, was after er an wanted her dead. Maybe even Cesar.

After a while Oliver appeared, bloody nose and all an lifted her up, "We need to leave. Right now,"

She nodded and followed him out the door, but she stopped, "I need my 'go bag',"

Oliver shook his head in confusion, "What?" He sighed.

"Your what?" Diggle asked, still panting and holding his gun ready to fire.

"My 'go bag'. Its a bag that I have ready in case I need to make a quick getaway," she explained.

"Smart," They both said in synchronicity, she ran back to her room an took it from her bed, "The police are gonna be here in approximately four minutes and ten seconds," she said as they marched out the door.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Because, before I moved here I fired a few shots to check the response time," she explained matter-of-factly, surprised by the question, "I've been scared that this would happen for the past six years. I had to be prepared,"   

"Smart," they said again as they entered a sleek black town car, Dig taking the wheel and Oliver sitting next to Felicity in the back.  

"I like you more and more by the minute," Diggle laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Now we have to go get my son,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nín hǎo- Hello  
> Nǐ xǐngle?-Are you awake?  
> Tā xǐngle- she's awake  
> Wǒ zài hǎishàng fāxiàn nǐ piāobó, rúcǐ jiējìn sǐwáng-I found you adrift in the sea, so close to death.  
> Lěngjìng xiàlái de nǚhái. Ānjìng de, hē zhè yīdiǎn-Calm down girl. Quiet, drink this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets his son...

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Cesar knew his mother very well. She, like him, found organization and routine comforting. She was also a bit paranoid. She would have never allowed him to miss school for no apparent reason. She was a firm believer in school. She was smart, he could tell from where she worked and the way she talked, but he didn't feel like it. He preferred sports; soccer, swimming and rugby. But he did also like science; learning about plants, about the human body, the solar system. 

"What's going on? Why did you get me out of school so early, it's not even lunch yet," he asked, annoyed that he was missing precious moments with his friends, and his guitar lesson with Mr. Chen.

"You're mom called me, she's on her way. Relax Cesi," Lana said, scuffing his blonde hair playfully. He laughed at it, and almost didn't notice that shinny black car pulling up close by.

His mother ran out of the car, her pink heels clicking on the pavement, he joyfully ran to her, relief washing over her, "Mama," he called as she dropped to her knees and hugged him tight. She smelled like strawberries, like she always did. It brought him comfort, the smell of his mother, because she always kept him safe, she mad him laugh when he didn't want to and picked him up when he fell. She sang to him when he was sick and made him soup, sandwiches with pickles and played games with him. She was his family, his everything.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling away and examining him thoroughly which puzzled him.

"I'm fine," he asked, smiling at his mother, "why? Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "No worries,"

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and stood up, she hugged her friend and as she did Cesar noticed the tow large men approaching. One of them was blonde, he had a straight face on him, and the other, a giant, kept looking around nervously. They walked up to them and Cesar retreated behind his mother, and held on to her cream coat, who was whispering something to Lana who was nodding furiously, "Wǒmen shìfǒu wéixiǎn?" He asked, looking up at the two women.

"Dì,"Oliver said, smiling down at Cesar, "We aren't going to hurt you,"

"Cesar, Lana. This is John Diggle and Oliver Queen," she introduced, Lana shook both their hands, "Very good friends of mine,"

"How can you be _very_ friends with them, you've never mentioned them," Cesar questioned, making both men laugh.

"Don't be cheeky monkey," his mother scolded squashed his nose.

"Really mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she laughed and knelt down in front of him, "It's just that we are going on a trip,"

"Where," he said excitedly, nearly screaming in delight.

"Starling City," she laughed as he placed his hands on her face, his blue eyes starring into hers, "it's where I grew up,"

"Starling City is in America," he said matter-of-factly, "is my daddy there?"

The question wiped the smile from her face, she cleared her throat and looked back at Oliver nervously, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and it seemed to calm her down.

"Um...It's a long story sweetie," she explained, "but I will tell you the whole truth later okay?"

He nodded softly and kissed his mother, smashing his face into hers, the two burst out into laughter, "Look, why don't you go to the car with Mr. Diggle and we'll go to the airport okay?"

He nodded and ran to Diggle, he eyes the man up and down, his neck almost cracking just to see his face.

"You are really tall," he stated, taking his hand as they walked to the car, "Do you take steroids?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope,"

"Then how'd you get so big?" He asked as he opened the door to the car and lifted him safely into it.

"Magic," he joked.

 

X X X X X X

 

"You're seriously going to Starling?" Lana questioned, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes, safer than here," she replied.

"What?"

"We were attacked back at her apartment," Oliver explained, "But-"

"What?" She yelled, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

She placed her hands on her friends shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm fine," she said pulling away, "I really am, but we have to go. I'll call you the minute we land for an update. I know I promised I would help you pack for your move to Metropolis but..."

"I know. It's fine," Lana assure, "Just be safe,"

"You too. Be careful okay?"

"I will. I should go, I have to get back to my place" she kissed her friend on the cheek and started to back away, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she yelled back and watched her run to catch a cab.

"Will she be safe?"

"Dig has connections here, she's being watched. Protected by the best body guards in Hong Kong," Oliver replied.

"Good, because she's not just my best friend," she said, facing Oliver, "she's my sister,"

 

X X X X X X

 

She was tired. Really tired. Cesar could barely keep his joy content; he was flying for the first time, in a big private jet. On it's side it had the QC logo and Cesar's eyes glittered with joy at realizing that his new friend owned cool real life toys. Thirty minutes into the flight and she could barely keep her eyes open. She sat Cesar down and buckled his seat belt, and left him to watch his cartoons while she went to sit next to Oliver.

"What should I expect when we land," she asked, her business face firmly plastered on her face.

Oliver stopped for a second, realizing he hadn't really though of that. In the past four hours not only had he discovered his dead wife was alive, but he also met a son he had no idea existed, and not to mention that they had barley survived an assassination attempt. In his mind all he was focusing on was getting out of the city, out of China and back home. He considered her question and realized that it was going to be hard and hectic couple of weeks.

"It's not going to be easy. As far as anyone knows you were just my girlfriend, and you died, and then there's Cesar. No one knows he exists. So we are going to have to release a statement about you both, not to mention my mother and my sister,"

"Your family," she sighed, leaning back into her chair, "okay. The press I can handle, but do you have any idea why someone is trying to kill me? Why someone tried to kill me six years ago?"

"No. At first I though that this Agent Porter lied to you about the Gambit going down as a way to kill you because I believed the only target was my father, but now. I think the both of you were targets, and since you were on the same boat,"

"Kill two birds with one stone," she finished.

"Could it be my mother again?"

"No. That part was a lie. Your mother would _never_ try to harm you. You're the only family she has left,"

"All these lies, it's hard to tell what's true and what isn't,"

"Felicity, you can count on me. I will never lie to you," he said, placing his hand on hers and squeezing it gently.

"Tell me about me. My life. Who I was," she pleaded.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, born February 23rd in Las Vegas. Your mother's name is Donna Smoak, you were at MIT when we met, your second year after graduating high school early. You were...honest, a good person. You always did your best to do the right thing. You spoke your mind without any filter, which was a bad thing sometimes," he explained with a smile on his face.

_Wow. He must have really loved me._

 

 

Six hours into the flight and she was fast asleep. Cesar looked up at his mother and smiled. He looked up ahead and saw that Oliver and John were still awake, talking in low voices. He pulled out his ear phones and unbuckled his seat belt. He walked over to the two men and the conversation stopped.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, of course," Oliver replied.

He sat down opposite the two men, "Mr. Diggle, is Oliver a good person?"

The man laughed, shaking his head softly, "Best man I know, why?

"I'm still deciding if I like him or not,"

The two men laughed at his remark. Shocked by his candor.

"You're my dad aren't you?" Cesar asked, his tone serious.

Oliver sucked in a gulp of air and sighed. He wasn't sure whether to lie, or tell the truth. If Felicity would be upset if he lied.

"Yes, I am," he answered, hoping he had made the right choice.

"I knew it," he cheered, "so where have you been all this time?"

"I was...far away," he said cautiously, "in a place that wasn't easy to leave, or contact you. But I'm here now,"

"Cool," he laughed, "but promise me one thing,"

"Anything," Oliver offered.

"Don't hurt her, because if you do I will never forgive you," he said truthfully.

 

X X X X X X

 

Hours passed by, and when they finally landed Oliver found himself itching to get off the plane. When the doors finally opened, he welcomed the early evening breeze. He walked down the stairs hurriedly, and when he got to the ground looked up in anticipation of his wife and his son.

_My family._

Watching Felicity and Cesar, hand in hand, walk down the stairs brought on a certain emotion. It was a a feeling that he had never felt before, the one his father tried to explain to him a million times about loving someone so much that they came first while he was younger but never understood, until now. The feeling warmed up his entire body and brought a smile to his face.

"This is so cool!" Cesar squealed in glee as they got into the town car.

"Wait until you see the house," Oliver laughed.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, his face lit up in anticipation.

"It's not a house actually, it's a manor," Oliver laughed.

"A _manor_?" He asked.

"It's like a mansion, only bigger," Felicity explained, "but don't get too excited monkey,"

"Monkey?" Oliver asked, hiding a smile.

"It's a long story," she shiged.

"Not really; she calls me monkey because I used to annoy her by making monkey sounds," Cesar explained.

"Huh, I guess it's not that long,"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wǒmen shìfǒu wéixiǎn? - Are we in danger?
> 
> Dì - No


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family! How bad could it be?  
> Oh, and FYI, Moira didn't marry Walter in this fic.

Cesar was still finding it hard to understand and comprehend what his mother had told him on the plane. The story was plausible, it made sense and was possible, but hard to believe that it happened to his mother, who's name wasn't Kira but Felicity. The drive to Oliver, his father's, house was long and quiet. He needed time to process the information, and to accept it. His whole life his mother had been Kira. Just the two of them and Lana. They were the people who raised him, who loved him and now he suddenly had a father, and a grandmother and aunt he was going to be meeting soon.

_Change is a part of life._

His English teacher said that a lot. He liked her, she was really pretty.

"Will I like your family?" He asked, looking up at Oliver nervously.

"You'll love them," he smiled.

He wanted to believe him, to be optimistic, but he couldn't help but think that it was going to be long and hard couple of weeks.

 

X X X X X X

 

She watched the car pull up to the driveway and hurriedly walked to her mother's room down the hall. When she opened the door Moira Queen was nowhere to be seen, Thea walked into the large master bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom.

_Where is she?_

She sighed and decided she would call her later to find out where she was as she walked down the stairs to greet her brother. The double doors swung open and a little boy bolted in, a back pack too big to his body bouncing up and down his back as he did.

"Cesi," a woman's voice called after the boy, he looked back but when Thea cleared her throat he looked up at her.

"Are you Thea?" He asked, pushing his hands into his pocket. He smiled brightly at her, reminding her of Oliver's grin before the island, when he was happier.

"Yeah," she laughed, shaking off the thought, "and who are you?"

She walked down the stairs towards him and he reached out his hand, "Cesar Nicholas Anderson," he beamed. She laughed at his enthusiasm and shook his hand. The little boy was adorable, he looked around six years old, with short blonde hair and big bright blue eyes. He was dressed in what seemed like a school uniform; a red sweater, cream trousers and black converse shoes.

"So, where's your mom?"

"He's outside with," he paused for a moment, as if he was deep in thought and finally finished, "my dad,"

"Cesi," the same woman called again, "you really need to slow down,"

A small blonde woman rushed into the house, she had her hair down and the wind was blowing it all over. She wore a cream coat and pink heels, she grunted and pushed it back to reveal her face. Thea had to catch her breath when she saw her face. She had the same blue eyes, the same glasses, the same bright smile.

"Felicity," she mumbled, staggering back in shock.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

"No, no," she whispered, "you're dead. You're dead,"

"Thea," she heard Oliver's voice but didn't see him. All she could see was her, Felicity. Her eyes wide, a confused expression on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, looking back from Oliver to Felicity, "You told us that she died,"

"I know," he said, holding her shoulders, "I know, just calm down,"

 

X X X X X X

 

_**Six years ago...** _

_"Thea," Felicity laughed, "come on. It's about to start,"_

_Thea groaned and handed her the remote, dreading what was to come. Felicity was a nerd; a nerd who loved Doctor Who more than any other T.V show. She went on and on about it and the minute she fell on the bed, she pestered Thea into watching it with her._

_"Don't be like that, you'll love it, besides David Tenant is crazy talented,"_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Then I'll owe you fifty bucks," she remarked, Thea instantly perked up, a grin widening on his face._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah," she laughed, holding up her pinky finger. Thea linked it together and agreed. Felicity turned up the volume when the show started and that's how Thea Queen became addicted to Doctor Who._

 

X X X X X X

 

"So you've been in Hong Kong, this whole time?" Thea asked.

Oliver and Felicity had spent the past hour explaining everything that had happened; the accident, her pregnancy, Agent Porter, and the assassination attempt, while Rasia took Cesar to the kitchen and made him something to eat. Thea simply nodded, taking in the information, and pushing down the disbelief. Thea was glad that Felicity was alive. She had been almost like a sister to her when she was alive. Over the years when Felicity remembered her she always had the image of her smiling at Oliver, or doing something goofy like spilling her coffee or dancing around to her favorite song.

"Well shit," Thea said, falling back into the living room couch.

"Thea," Oliver scolded, she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, what was our relationship, before," Felicity asked.

"I was obsessed with you," Thea answered truthfully, she laughed and continued, "I admired you. I wanted to be you. You were always so secure, sure of yourself. You were amazing,"

"She still is," Oliver added, glancing over at Felicity sweetly.

"I still can't believe this, it's surreal," Thea continued, the three nodded in agreement, "Have you given any though on what you're gonna tell the press?"

Oliver and Felicity sighed, making Thea smile. They used to do that a lot. Say or do the same thing at the same time, it was disgustingly cute, and Thea was glad to see that even in Felicity's...condition, they still had the same connection. Thea hoped that the two would stay together, not only for Cesar but because they were perfect foe each other. She still had the ability to make Oliver laugh, to smile; things he hadn't done in a while.

"We're going to release a statement tomorrow, I'll head over to QC first and talk to Jean," Oliver explained.

"Jean?" Felicity asked.

"The family lawyer," Thea explained.

"It's late and going to be along day tomorrow, so you should get some rest," Oliver said, standing up.

"Nope. I won't be able to," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's what 11:30? In Hong Kong it's 12:30 pm, lunch time,"

"Right, jet lag," Oliver remembered, "but Cesar should try and sleep, right?"

"Aye," Thea hollered, "look at you going into daddy mode,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"Felicity Queen is alive," Malcolm announced as he marched into Moira's office, a file in hand.

The woman looked up from the papers she had been focusing on for the past hour slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

"What are yo talking about Malcolm? Felicity _Smoak,_ " she corrected, annoyed by his mentioning of the girl and his intrusion, "is dead,"

Malcolm scoffed and sat down opposite her desk smugly, "Please Moira, we both that she's married to your son,"

Moira's annoyance grew, she let the papers fall from his hands, and sighed. Moira Queen was a busy woman, she had recently stepped down as C.E.O but still had a lot of work pending. So she didn't appreciate Malcolm's silly antics.

"I don't have time for this Malcolm. The girl is dead," she sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he flung a file onto the desk. Moira pulled the file open revealing photos of Felicity, hand in hand with a little boy, and as she got to the last few ones she was shocked to see Oliver with her and the boy.

"Oh my god," she said, shocked by what was she was seeing, "This isn't possible. She...she died. Oliver said-"

"Oliver was mistaken. She survived," he said unhappily, "And now she's in Starling,"

"What?"

"Oliver brought her back," he said angrily, "Oliver isn't the type to leave his wife and son half a world away,"

Moira's mind raced, she hadn't been happy when she died, but her presence would pose danger to her family.

"Malcolm, please-"

"I am giving you two days to deal with her," he said as he stood up and buttoned his suit button, "or I will have to finish the job myself,"

"Malcolm!" She called after him, standing up as he walked away, "Please, we can find another way. She is the my son's _wife_ , she is your-"

"I don't want to hear it Moira," he said, lifting his had dismissively, "we all have to make sacrifices,"

 

X X X X X X

 

Despite having no memory of the Queen Mansion, she knew it well. She knew how to get to the library, how to get to the kitchen and the multiple living rooms, and to Oliver's bedroom. It was late; really late but she was on Hong Kong time and she would normally be having a tuna sandwich. She checked on Cesar, despite the jet lag he was fast asleep in a room down the hall next to Oliver's and right next to her's. She felt anxious, she wanted to be awake when Moira got home, she wanted to see her face when she was her, because for some reason she was suspicious of the woman, she hadn't even met her yet, well to her remembrance, but she had a feeling of mistrust and dislike towards the woman.

Felicity sat in the study for a while; looking through the books and admiring the wide variety, when a memory washed over her.

 

**_Six years ago..._ **

 

_"I still can't belive you want me to meet your parents," Felicity laughed as she walked into the empty study, "we've only been dating for two months,"  
_

_"You met Thea a while ago," Oliver answered, " it's no big deal. Besides I've met your mom,"_

_"No, no. You've talked to her on Skype with me, not physically met," she defended._

_Oliver laughed at her and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, "Look, I know it's a little soon, but I want you to meet them. You're important to me,"_

_"Okay, fine," she answered in between kisses, and pulled away suddenly, "but you have to promise to stop me from embarrassing myself,"_

 

_X X X X X X_

 

_"You like books?" A voice said, Felicity spun around in shock and was faced with Robert Queen in the doorway._

_"Um...sorry, I was just looking,"_

_"No, no. Don't worry," he laughed, "what'd you like?" He asked, walking into the office and sitting at his desk, a smile plastered on his face.  
_

_"Um... no particular type," she said softly, "I like a lot pf author, from Arthur Golden to John Steinbeck to Harper Lee,"_

_"Wow, you're not only a computer genius but an avid reader of classic novels," he said in shock, "Are you sure you're dating my son?"_

_She laughed at his joke, he was right. Oliver had a type. The leggy supermodel type, not the math geek._

_"I like you for my son Felicity," he said, his tone turning serious, "you're good for him. I haven't had a single complaint from Harvard since he started dating you,"_

_Felicity smiled at his comment, she liked that he trusted her, that he didn't see her as a gold digger like others his family.  
_

_"Thank you," she replied._

_"Lis!" Oliver yelled, he bolted into the study and smiled when he saw her, "Hey, I was looking for you, ready to go?"_

_"I was just having a small chat with Felicity," Robert said, "where are the two of you headed?"  
_

_"I am taking Oliver to see Death of a Salesman at the Starling Theatre," she said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek lightly._

_"You see, a good influence," Robert remarked._

 

X X X X X X

 

"Felicity," Oliver called for the third time, he marched over to her and placed a hand on his shoulder, she jumped at the contact and whipped around, "Are you okay?"

"Your father," she whispered, "I saw him,"

A sliver of worry ran up his spine., "Felicity, my father is dead,"

"No, no I know," she muttered, "I remember him,"

"What?"

"We were in here, and we were talking, he was saying that I was a good influence and then you came in and we went to see a play,"

Oliver smiled at the memory, "Death of a Salesman,"

"And also when we were here right before I met your parents," she continued, "I think I'm starting to remember,"

"That's good," he smiled, "maybe being around familiar things is jogging your memory,"

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," she said, fear in her eyes. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Six years ago...** _

_"How was dinner with Oliver's parents?" Tommy asked as he slid onto the chair opposite her in the coffee shop. The two had become close over the past year, with Oliver in Starling and Tommy in  Boston he had needed a friend, and Felicity was a welcome surprise._

_When Oliver and Felicity started dating he was worried, not wanting their relationship to ruin his new friendship but he had the feeling Oliver was actually serious about her._

_"Ummm..... Good?"_

_"Explain," he prompted._

_"His dad is cool, nice," she revealed and took a sip from her coffee, "but his mom was a bit of...what's the right word..."_

_"A bitch," he finished._

_"A bitch," she agreed, "she hated me. The whole night was dirty looks and snide comments,"_

_"Moira is like mustard, it's bitter and gross at first...but then you grow to love it," he explained._

_"I_ hate  _mustard,"_

_"I_ _love it," he remarked, laughing gleefully._

 

X X X X X X

 

Moira got home at 12:19 am. She was tired, frustrated and scared. Felicity was alive. The woman her son loved, who also happened to be the only who could destroy her life completely was her sons wife, the mother of his son; her grandson. What Malcolm was asking her to do was unthinkable.

"Mom," Oliver called, walking into her bedroom, "you're home,"

"Sweetheart," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "how was your trip?"

"Full of surprises," he said answered smartly.

She knew what he was referring to, but decided to pretend not to know anything.

"Oh? What happened?" 

She sat on her bed, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Felicity," he said, "she's alive,"

She sucked in a breath, "What?"

And so he went on to explain that she had lost her memory, was lied to by a man claiming to work for the CIA, her grandson, who's name was Cesar and that he planned on calling Jean Loring first thing an releasing a statement. 

"You haven't said anything in the last thirty minutes," he said after he realized she had been quiet for a while, which wasn't normal for Moira.

"I am just taking this all in," she lied, "it's very..."

"Surreal," he finished. 

"I will speak to her during breakfast, welcome her back to life," she laughed nervously. 

He said goodnight and she locked the door behind him. She bolted to her phone and dialed Malcolm's number.

"She doesn't remember anything," she cried, relief hitting her in one big wave.

"What are you talking about?"

"She has no memory of anything before the accident, she isn't a threat anymore. We don't have to-"

"This changes nothing,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, desperation rising in he chest.

"It could recover her memory," he said flatly, "or it could be a trick. It's what I would do,"

Tears streamed down her face, she sat back on her bed and sighed. She was afraid, and angry. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to be a murderer.

"Please Malcolm,"

"Moira, we have an objective to complete. You have two days, time is running out," 

 

X X X X X X

 

Felicity stayed up all night reading about herself. She hacked her personnel and medical files and her e-mails. She read articles, most of them about her involvement in scholarly events and her relationship with Oliver; pictures of them on dates, walking hand in hand, on bikes, at theatres and with Tommy at a coffee shop. From the pictures it seemed like she was friends with Oliver's best friend, a few pictures of just the two of them around Boston. The tabloids seemed to like them together; even giving them the name _Olicity._ She found out a lot about herself; like she was just two credits from graduating MIT early, she was involved in a lot of charities; especially ones that aided single parent families which got her thinking about her mother.

She had always wondered where she came from, who her parents were. Donna Smoak; her mother was a Las Vegas local, and a cocktail waitress. She had raised Felicity all alone, working crazy hours. It reminded her of her own life for the past six years, and her respect for the woman grew; knowing all too well just how hard it is to raise a child alone. She was excited to meet her, to talk to her; find out how she was as a child, as a teenager. She hoped it would be soon. She yawned and looked at the time on the laptop she had borrowed from Thea: 6:30 am.

_8:30 back home._

"Mama," Cesar yelled, jumping onto the bed, "whatcha doin'?"

"I am finding out more about myself," she laughed, realizing the hilarity of the statement.

"Anything good?"

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary," she replied.

"So am I going to school?"

"No monkey," she answered, making a mental note to talk to Oliver later, "so we can spend the whole day together,"

He laughed and pushed her down onto the bed playfully. She played along and pretend to be dead, an then jumped up, lifted him into the air and then threw him back onto the bed. He giggled furiously as she tickled his sides.

"Okay, okay. I give up," he said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You have to say it," she growled.

"You win, you win," he obliged. 

She kissed him on his cheek and lay beside him.

"Things aren't gonna to be like they used to be, are they?"

"No Cesi, they aren't," she answered truthfully, "but I love you, an I will always be here for you. That will never change,"

 

X X X X X X

 

Breakfast was awkward. Thea had always been good at reading situations and as she sat at the table, silently eating her waffle, she could almost taste the tension in the room. Cesar noticed too because he looked up at Thea and suggested the same thing; "Awkward," he sang.

Moira was quiet, and only glanced in Felicity's way once. She didn't want to make any attachments, because she knew that the woman would be dead soon.

"Well I better get going, I have an appointment," Moira said as she stood up, "Bye. And Felicity, I'm glad you're here, especially since you brought your angel son,"

"Thank you Mrs. Queen," Felicity smiled.

The older woman kissed her children goodbye and disappeared behind the door.

"She's pretty," Cesar blurted the moment she was out of sight, causing an eruption of laughter.

"You're such a weirdo," Felicity laughed, kissing his head softly.

"No I'm not," he defended, "you're the one who puts gummy bears on french toast,"

"You do too," 

"Only because you do,"

"Cesar Anderson," she said seriously.

"It's Cesar Queen,  _Felicity,_ " he joked.

 

X X X X X X

 

Donna Smoak was a storm in heels. She was so much more than Felicity had expected; she was gorgeous, kind and sweet. The minute she was her Donna had flung her arms around Felicity and burst into sobs. And Felicity had too, her emotions taking control over her. And the two women chatted on for hours; talking about her past life, and Donna had once again burst into a flood of tears when she met Cesar, not only because of the shock but because she couldn't believe that she was a grandmother. Cesar found her intriguing, he seemed tantalized by Donna, a fact that made Felicity smile.

"I have missed you so much Lissy," Donna cried, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Me too," Felicity smiled, "Well I didn't know you, at all, so I din't miss _you_ you but the idea of you. Which sounds worse than it actually is,"

Donna laughed at her ramblings, relishing in the moment. Glad that her daughter was still the same. 

 

X X X X X X

 

"I can't do it," Moira said finally. She stood in Malcolm's office staring out the window, thinking about Felicity's return, "I won't do it,"

"Moira-"

"No!" She yelled, "I am not a monster. I will  _not_ do what you are asking," _  
_

"You will," Malcolm hissed, anger visible in his eyes, "we have a plan,"

"Malcolm," Moira said angling closer to him, "If Gregory was alive-"

"He isn't," the man erupted, "he is dead, so he has no say in all of this,"

That's when she realized that there was no changing his mind. One way or another he was going to get rid of Felicity. She turned on her heel and headed out of his office.

"Moira," he called, a slight flutter of hope went through he body and she turned to face him, "mention my brother again and you _will_ regret it," 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too into mushyness so I pretty much skipped the whole "OMG you're alive," scenes with Donna and pretty sure I will do the same with Tommy.  
> Sorry if there are any typos I'm just reaaaaaally tired but I promised myself to update regularly so hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> xx Jo


	6. Chapter 6

**_Six years ago...._ **

_"...the boat went down in the China sea, the signal lost at approximately 11:39 pm. On board were Richard and Oliver Queen along with the younger Queen's girlfriend Felicity Smoak, there is still no word of survivors, but the Chinese Coat Guard say that it is unlikely anyone survived the wreckage,"_

_Malcolm finished his scotch greedily and switched off the television, a smile stuck on his face._

_"Dad!"_

_The man turned around and faced his teary eyes son who had just entered the room._

_"Son," he said grimly, melting his face into a frown, "I am so sorry. I know the two of you were like brothers,"  
_

_"She was my friend too," he sighed and sunk into the couch._

_"You knew her? Oliver's girlfriend?"_

_"I introduced them," he said, tears escaping him, "I have to go call her mother, Ms. Smoak is probably freaking out,"_

_Malcolm nodded and watched his son run out of the room. He didn't know that the girl had been friends with his son, or that he knew her mother. Hopefully Donna would be smart enough to keep her mouth shut, or he would have to deal with her too._

 

X X X X X X

 

"Oliver," Tommy said, snapping his fingers in his friends face, trying to snap him out of his daze, "what's going on with you?"

"I need to tell you something," he said firmly, "before the statement is released. You deserve to know,"

"Okay....buddy you're worrying me," he said nervously.

Oliver put down his cup of coffee and cleared his throat. He planned out how he was going to say it, to tell him everything.

"The day before the Gambit Felicity and I got married," he said finally.

"Wow, um....that's-"

"My father knew, and he invited us on the Queens gambit on our way to our honeymoon,"

"And then it went down," he said sympathetically.

"But she didn't die. Felicity is alive," 

Tommy's mouth fell open, his eyes wide, "What!?" He asked in shock, louder than he had expected drawing attention from the other people in the coffee shop. His brain switched off, his thoughts coming to a complete halt. 

"She survived, and she was rescued by a fishing crew who nursed her back to health," he continued.

"Why the hell didn't she contact us, I nearly lost my mind Oliver! I lost two of my best friends," 

"She didn't remember anything, she still doesn't,"

"How did you find her? Did you know?"

"No, no," he defended, "I saw her in Hing Kong. I was just as shocked as you are, even more so when I found out about Cesar,"

"Who's Cesar?" Tommy asked, his confusion amplifying.

"My son," Oliver said with a proud smile.

 

 

"She's alive?" Jean asked, "Does anyone stay dead in your family?"

Oliver actually smiled at her joke. Jean had the look of slight annoyance on her face. Tommy had been completely gobsmacked, Thea and Donna had freaked out; one more than the other, Thea screamed and cried a lot less, and Moira seemed....insincerely shocked, a reaction that he was still baffled about. Annoyance was a welcome response.  

"So what else do I need to know, other than your impromptu wedding and the resurrection?" She asked, flipping through some papers.

"We have a six year old son; Cesar," he said flatly.

Jean looked up in shock, and it soon melted into annoyance again, making him laugh. 

"Okay, so I will talk to PR, and write up a statement, however long it will take," she said, "and you'll approve it then we will release it,"

"Good," he said feeling triumphant. He was getting ready to go, about to stand when she interrupted him.

"We have a lot to do," she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...like you did; Felicity is gonna have to declare herself alive, which will take a lot of paper work and you will have to declare Cesar as your son, witch Felicity might have to do as well since she must have registered him with her alias. And setting up a trust fund for Cesar which I imagine you'll want to do. A post-nup. All this could take a while," she finished.

"No post-nup," Oliver answered.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"Not an option," he remarked.

Noticing his annoyance, Jean backed off, "Fine, I will send you the draft statement within the hour and if all goes well the press will get a hold of this in two hours," Jean explained.

"The press," Oliver sighed, "how horrible is it gonna be?"

"Well for you it was pretty crazy; billionaire playboy back to life. Now its; billionaire playboy's secret wife and son. It's going to be a thousand times worse. But I'm guessing you're prepared,"

"They're never leaving the house," Oliver joked.

 

X X X X X X

 

Tommy Merlyn was not who she was expecting. She had read the tabloids and from them was expecting a spoiled rich kid. But he wasn't. He was kind, funny and charming. She was getting used to the notion to not believe what you read. He seemed to know her well, he even knew her mother.

"I still can't believe this. I can't believe that you're alive,"

"I get that a lot," she smiled ,"so we knew each other very well right?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell me about myself. Before," she pleaded, anxious to soak up as much information about herself as possible.  

"You're still pretty much the same," he explained, "but back them you were a lot more clumsy. You spilled everything: coffee, juice, _wine_ ,"

"Wine?" 

"You see," he laughed, "same old Smoak,"

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted as he walked into he living room at the Queen Manor. 

"You talk to Jean?" Felicity questioned.

"Yeah," he sighed and fell into the chair, "the statement was just released," he picked up the remote and flicked on the TV just as a breaking news banner appeared in the screen.

 _"Six years ago billionaire Robert Queen and his son Oliver who was accompanied by his girlfriend Felicity Smoak died in a tragic boating accident. A year ago the younger Queen shocked the world and returned to his life after spending five years on an island in the North China sea,"_ the news-anchor explained. 

Thea rushed into the room and sat down next to Oliver, eyes wide and focused on the TV.

 _"Now Oliver Queen has shocked the world again with a statement revealing that not only did he marry his girlfriend the day before the accident, making her Felicity Queen, but the Queen Family recently discovered that she is_ alive _and had been residing_   _in Hing Kong, with Cesar, hr and Oliver's six year old son,"_

"Well, the bomb just dropped," Felicity said.

 

 

Laurel wasn't a jealous woman, she wasn't irrational, and she wasn't spiteful. But after watching the news she felt like killing someone. She hated Felicity Smoak. She had hated her ever since she wormed her way into Oliver's life and convinced him to break up with her. Oliver broke her heart into a million pieces, and when he died; with _her_ , she almost lost it. She wasn't happy that Felicity ha died, no one deserved to die so young and so horribly, but she wasn't _devastated_.

Not the way Tommy was. She knew that he had just lost his best friend, but he was also mourning Felicity and it made her feel so damn insecure. Because Felicity Smoak had the ability to wrap to up two of the most arrogant and cheating playboys around her little finger.

And she hated herself for it. Because she was such a nice person. Felicity was sweet and thoughtful and full of integrity.

"Holy crap," her father almost yelled, "are you serious?"

"It's unbelievable," she said annoyingly. 

 

X X X X X X

 

"You can relax man. They'll be safe. I reinforced the security around the house; assigned Felicity and Cesar two bodyguards each. This place is a fortress," Diggle reported.

Oliver threw off his hood, flinching at the pain coming from his bruised shoulder.

"Good, I'll be damned if anything happens to them," Oliver grunted, "and what makes things worse is that we have no leads on who or why someone wants her dead,"

"Do you actually think that she was also a target in the Gambit?"

"I don't know," he said, pulling on his grey sweatshirt, "but it seems likely. But whoever it is has another thing coming,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"It's been over 48 hours Moira. Almost a week," Malcolm hissed as he barged into her office, "why isn't she dead yet?

"Calm down," she said, closing the door behind him, "I have a plan,"

"If she isn't dead by morning I swear to god I will do it myself and it will _not_ be pleasant!"

"Oh please Malcolm you couldn't even if you tried," she sighed, "the security at the house is so tight not even you could get in,"

"What's your plan?" He asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"This," she said, holding up a small vial of clear solution, "it's poison. And there is no cure,"

 

 

The Queen Manor was a large maze of a house. Cesar had traveled around many of the halls in the middle of the night throughout the first week, still getting used to the new time zone. He liked being here; his aunt Thea was funny. She gave him tours around the house, swam with him and played the new video games she bought with him.

He missed school though. He wasn't used to doin nothing all day if it wasn't a holiday; which it wasn't. His mother spent a lot of time with his grandmother; the nice one. They looked a lot alike. And laughed a lot. He was happy seeing his mother smile.

And he was happy spending quality time with Oliver. They spent time playing soccer and American football; a sport that he had just learnt and was enjoying. Oliver seemed to be having time playing sports too.

"So when do I go back to school?"

"Your mom and I ave been talking about it," Oliver smiled, "you'll start soon,"

"Finally," he cheered, falling onto the lawn chair.

"You know you're the first kid I've met who's excited about going to school,"

"I like school, learning. Intelligence is power," he answered.

"Wow," Oliver laughed, "you do know your mom can't hear us?"

Cesar looked around nervously and sighed in relief when he didn't see her, making Oliver smile.

 

X X X X X X

 

"I really miss you," Felicity replied, wiping a tear from her face silently.

"I miss you too. I landed last night so I could come down to Starling to see you soon,"

"By the way, how's Metropolis? Have you talked to Clark yet?"

"Ugh..." Lana grunted, "I'm seeing him in an hour for dinner,"

"Nervous?"

"I haven't seen him in like...seven years. The last time I saw him was when we were breaking up after high school graduation," she answered, "so yeah, I'm pretty freakin' nervous,"  

"Don't be. You're not in high school any more, you are grown ups. Act like it," 

"Anyway...change of subject. I saw the news. People are going crazy; they're calling you Olicity Queen,"

"Olicity? What the hell is that?"

"You know, Oliver and Felicity put together, like Brangelina and Beniffer,"

"Oh god," Felicity groaned and slid into the arm chair in the study.

"Embrace it dude. The two of you are America's best love story,"

"Love story? Oliver and I aren't together...yet,"

"So there's a yet?" Lana squealed, "I have dibs on maid of honor at your second wedding,"

Felicity rolled her eyes, and saw Moira sanding by the door. She instantly perked up, nervous with Moira's presence.

"Listen, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow for the dinner details,"

"Cool. Goodnight,"

"Bye," she hung up the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Queen, I didn't see you,"

"Call me Moira dear. We're family," she smiled warmly, "I want to apologize,"

Moira placed her hand on Felicity's comfortingly, "What about?"

"I've been cold, and distant. And it isn't fair to you, or Cesar, it's just been hard getting used to this. First Oliver an now  you and my grandson-,"

"I understand," Felicity dismissed, "it's completely alright,"

"Good," the older woman smiled, "let's celebrate," she stood up and picked up a glass of bourbon.

"I don't really drink hard liquor," Felicity admitted, remembering her mishap with her closet door one night after sharing an entire bottle of tequila with Lana, but decided to make an exception and accepted the glass.

 

Moira eyed her curiously as she accepted the glass, silently praying for her son's and grandson's forgiveness. 

_For the safety of my family._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, If I made any typos...SORRY! :)  
> I didn't spot any but I'm not the best at spelling and English is my third language :)


	7. Chapter 7

Family dinner. 

_This is gonna be either really good or really bad._

Felicity walked down the stairs slowly, fighting the dizziness that came with her nervousness. She could hear Tommy and Oliver chatting away, with Cesar occasionally laughing at Thea and Donna chatting about Felicity as a child. She smiled at the sounds, happy that things were finally looking up. She walked into the room and sat next to her mother and Thea, eager to hear her childhood stories.

She felt hot. Which was unusual due to the cool temperature in the room. She fanned herself lightly, hoping it would try up the sweat on her temples. Her throat dried up like sand paper rubbing up next to each other vigorously.   

"Felicity, are you okay?" Donna asked, feeling her face for her temperature, "Holy crap, sweetie, you're really hot," 

"No arguments here," Tommy chimed in, gaining an angry glare from Oliver.

Her vision blurred, colours blending into one. She stood up and shook her head slightly, "I'm fine mom, I just need some water,"

She excused herself and started to walk away, but the dizziness washed over her and it felt like she was drowning. She couldn't walk anymore and before she could fall she held on to the door frame of the living room. Blood dribbled out of her nose and she could feel liquid falling from her ears; but wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood. She heard someone call her name as she fell to the ground. She hit the floor hard, and lost consciousness slowly sinking into the depth of the water.

 

X X X X X X

 

"I'm fine mom, I just need some water," she said.

Oliver watched her closely, she was pale, her movements sluggish and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. He watched as she held onto the door frame and he bolted forward  as she fell to the round.

"Felicity!" He yelled, and knelt beside her. Blood gushed out of her nose and ears.

"Mama!" Cesar followed close by, crying out loudly for his mother, Oliver called her name a few more times; trying to shake her awake. He noticed the faint smell of a flower he had encountered while he was on the island. And when he realised what it was panic and fear punched him in the face.

 _"_ No, no, no, Felicity!" He yelled. Thea pulled away a sobbing Cesar, holing him as he cried out for Felicity. Oliver scooped her up and rushed to the door, calling for Diggle who was close by. He threw open the door and helped Oliver put her in the car. 

"What happened?" Diggle asked, worry painted on his face.

"She's been poisoned," Oliver raged.

"What? How?"

"I don't know," 

"Ollie!" Tommy yelled as he ran down to the car, "I'm coming with you,"

Oliver nodded softly and he ran to sit next to Felicity in the back, placing her head on his lap.

"We don' have much time, go to the foundry. There are herbs in my case, bring her to the hospital," Oliver said, he threw his partner the keys to his bike, "Take it. Hurry!"

 

X X X X X X

 

"She's seizing!" The E.R doctor yelled.

Tommy and Oliver got out of their way and let them get to work. Oliver played with his finger; anxious. Her body was small; and it scared him that she wouldn't be able to handle the effects for much longer. He kept on looking out the door to see if Diggle was there. He felt helpless, and useless. Just like he did when he thought she had died on the Gambit. He hated it, more than anything in the world. He knew that someone had done this; someone had tried to kill her and he was going to make them pay.

The doctors managed to stabilize her and drew some blood. They took her to a private room and Oliver sat by her side. She slipped in and out of consciousness; muttering illegibly. 

"She's going to be fine," Tommy encouraged. 

Diggle ran through the door and threw the bag at him. Oliver pulled out a handful of the herbs and dipped them into a glass of water. He lifted her head up, "Felicity, sweetie, you need to drink this,"

She slowly did as he said, sipping it until she finished the glass.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"It's a miracle herb that I got from the island. It can cure just about anything,"

"And what is it your hoping to cure?"  Tommy asked curiously.

"Poison, a rare poisonous flower with no known medical cure," Oliver answered, "I could smell the flower on her skin,"

"How'd you know?"

"It's a long story," Oliver answered, "We just nee to hope that it works,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"She was poisoned," the doctor announced, telling the three men what they already knew, but Thea, Donna and Moira seemed shocked and Cesar a mix of anger and sadness, "a highly potent and deadly poison extracted from a rare plant,"

"Will she be okay?" Thea asked. 

"Yes," the doctor said. They all sighed, but Oliver couldn't help but notice the confused expression on Moira's face, "it seems like her body is fighting it off well. It honestly a miracle,"

"I wanna see her," Cesar asked, looking up at Oliver. He nodded and picked up the little boy, who clung to him tightly, and walked into the hospital room. He placed him own on the bed beside his mother who was still unconscious. 

He hugged her for a while, crying into her chest but held on to Oliver's hand for support.

"Don't cry monkey," Felicity chocked out, lifting her hand and rubbing his back. His head shot up.

"Mama!" He shouted, kissing her face repeatedly, she laughed softly. Oliver ha to pull him off her weak body.

"C'mon Cesi. Mom needs to rest okay?" He said, "But you can sit here, right next to her," 

He pulled the chair up an placed him on the chair an scuffed his hair. 

"How d'you feel?"

"Horrible," she sighed, "what the hell happened?"

"Someone tried to..." he looked at Cesar who was paying close attention to the conversation, "tell us something,"

"Yeah, I figured,"

"Do you have any idea how it happened? It's a fast acting...conversation so what was the last thing you ate or drank?"

"Ummm...I had a sandwich for lunch,"

"That's too far off, something more recent," Oliver perused, "at most four hours before dinner,"

"Nothing...Except I had a drink with Moira at around 6, 6:30,"

"My mother?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Nothing," he lied, "just making sure,"

 

X X X X X X 

 

"It din't work," Moira whispered into the phone, "but I'll find another way,"

"No," Malcolm said, disappointed, "I will take it from here,"

"No. Malcolm, please. Let me deal with this,"

"No Moira. I will handle this," he said, and before she could say anything the line went dead. 

She hung up the phone and shoved it into her purse. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want her family to be in danger. Felicity, whether she lied it or not, was family. But one life was nothing compared to three; Oliver, Thea, and Cesar.

"Mom," Oliver said walking up to her hurriedly, "can I talk to you?"

"Yes, is everything okay?" She asked.

"You had a drink with Felicity earlier, did you notice anything unusual. Was anyone with you?"

"Um.. no," she lied, her heart rate picking up.

"You sure?"

"Yes darling," she answered.

"Okay,"

She sighed in relief as he walked back into the hospital room,  _Forgive me Oliver._

 

X X X X X X

 

Felicity was happy to be alone. Well semi-alone. The only way Oliver would leave to take Cesar home, change and get back was if two bodyguards stood outside her room.

She reached up to the TV remote and switched it on.

_"Mrs. Queen was rushed to Starling General after supposedly being poisoned. She is currently stable but is being held for observation,"_

Felicity turned off the TV an sighed heavily,  _freaking parasites,_ she closed her eyes softly, an realised that they were too heavy to open. 

 

X X X X X X

 

**_Six years ago..._ **

 

_"What the hell is wrong with you!" Felicity yelled, anger implanted deep into her._

_"Nothing okay, just...leave," Richard said, pointing at the door._

_"You are acting strange, and weird. Uncle Rich stop lying to me!"_

_"I did something okay!" He yelled back, "Something bad, and now people are going to die because of me,"_

_He slumped back into his chair and pulled off his glasses, "I designed a weapon for someone,"_

_"What?"_

_"They looked for me. I'm an engineering professor at MIT so they contracted me to design something for them, a weapon.  I had no choice, an now people are going to die because of it,"_

_"Who found you. What did you design?" She asked, disappointment lacing her voice._

_"Malcolm Merlyn, he asked me to design a machine that can mimic the effects of an earthquake,"_

 

X X X X X X

 

Felicity was shook out of sleep by a feeling of being watched. For the past six years she had been looking over her shoulder, and had become good at knowing when she was being watched. When she opened her eyes a tall woman with white hair stood over her. Before she could scream the woman lifted up a knife, she lifted up her hands as a way to shield herself and screamed in pain when the knife slashed her across her let hand.

Annoyed the woman threw the knife to her side, pulled a pillow down from under her a pushed it down on her face. She pressed harder and harder. Felicity couldn't breathe and instinctively  reached out and found contact with her face. She fought hard, pushing an kicking but nothing worked, her body was weak both from her weak state an air deprivation. Her arms started to get heavy, and she thought she was going to die but then she felt relief.

She heard grunting, and he pushed the pillow off of her, when he vision finally cleared up Oliver was running out the door, presumably to chase the woman but stopped at the door. He rushed back to her and wrapped his hands around her shaking body.

"Hey, you're okay, you're fine," he whispered.

"I think I know who's trying to kill me," 

"Who?" He asked, pulling her face close to his. 

She couldn't help but feel a flutter of butterflies in her stomach, but put it out of her mind.

"Malcolm Merlyn,"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is going to be mostly flashbacks!!   
> P.S Just to clarify; Felicity has always had blonde hair and never all gothica in this fic, and Cooper didn't go to jail. Read on and see.  
> :)  
> xx Jo

_**Six years ago....** _

_"Hey, have you noticed anything off about Uncle Rich? He seems kinda skittish,"  
_

_"You know him, he's a workaholic, he's probably just stressed," the woman answered over the phone._

_Felicity sighed and walked into the coffee shop, "I guess your right, but I'll get to the bottom of it. I'll call you later, bye,"_

_"Bye sweetie,"_

_She shoved her phone back into her pocket and ordered a coffee, she was nursing a hangover from the party Tommy had thrown the earlier night. He was an unlikely friend. He made fun of her for only being 19 and a senior at MIT, and she made fun of him for being 22 and being a junior at Harvard: "How long does it date to get a Business degree again?" she would joke. Her head was not being kind to her._

_"Smoak!"_

_She turned around and saw Tommy approaching, his wide playboy grin the first thing she saw. He wrapped his hands around her in a tight hug._

_"You look like death," he whispered, and pulled away to examine her, "beautiful, sweet death,"_

_She laughed and punched his arm, "You're the one who kept on giving me shots,"_

_"But you kept up, I'm impressed,"_

_"Yeah, my liver's pretty pissed at me,"_

_"Hey , I'm here with some friends, you should come join us," he offered._

_"Um..."_

_"C'mon. I've been rambling on about you for the past six months about you to them. They would love to meet you," he added._

_Felicity sighed, knowing that with Tommy Merlyn 'no' was a concept he wasn't familiar with, "Fine, bit thirty minutes. I have to study for a test ,"_

_She linked his arm through his and led her to a table in the far corner, she recognized Oliver Queen instantly. He was all over the tabloids, for peeing on a cop or a cop car, Felicity wasn't sure but she knew that he was trouble. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt, and next to him as a beautiful brunette girl; she had on a black pair of jeans and a white blouse._

_"Guys, this is Felicity, he introduced, "Felicity this is Oliver and Laurel; my oldest friends,"_

_"Hi," she said waving nicely as Tommy pulled up a chair and she sat next to him._

_"So your the famous Felicity, nice to finally meet you," Laurel beamed._

_"He talks about you a lot," Oliver laughed._

_"Really?" Felicity asked, looking at Tommy curiously._

_He shrugged, "We spend a lot of time together,"_

_"And most of the time I'm hauling your ass to bed. NOT that I join him in said bed! No, no. Never, yuck," she rambled, "and not that he's disgusting or ugly, I mean he is cute, but not my type. We have never, will never," she sighed and took a deep breath, "Feel free to shoot me at any moment," she said, face palming._

_"Are you still drunk or hungover?" Tommy joked._

_"Both," she replied and then punched him in the arm again._

 

 

_"So you're joining Tommy at Harvard next semester?" Felicity asked._

_"Yeah, my parents payed for the new wing just to get me in," he laughed nonchalantly ._

_You see, that's what pissed her off about him. He didn't care about anything. Felicity had fought tooth and nail to get the scholarship to MIT, she had worked incredibly hard and he joked about getting into an Ivy League school like it was nothing. He took his luck for granted, and she couldn't understand why. He didn't seem like an idiot, he actually had substance she knew it._

_"Don't you actually want to graduate though?"_

_"School isn't really my thing? I would rather be at a nightclub somewhere," he retorted._

_"Then you should open a club," she suggested, "Tommy is in business school. You spend so much time throwing money at clubs, why not be the ones catching it?"_

_"Really?" Laurel asked, doubtful._

_"Yeah, Tommy is good with numbers, he could be the money guy, and from what I've seen Oliver's the life of the party,"_

_"That's actually a good idea Smoak," Tommy said, perking up with excitement._

_"I don't know. I seems like a lot,"_

_"Opening a business always is," Oliver said, "but I think we could do it,"_

 

X X X X X X

 

"Why would Malcolm want to kill Felicity?" Diggle asked, the two men stood outside Felicity's hospital room while the doctors stitched up her arm.

"I don't know. She said it had something to do with and earthquake machine?"

"A what?"

"I don't get it either, she's just as confused as we are,"

"Queen!"

Oliver watched as Detective Lance walked up to the two men.

"Hello Detective," Oliver greeted.

"What happened," he asked, looking behind Oliver into the room. He seemed agitated, and Oliver knew why. Lance had always hated him, and even more when he broke up with Oliver and started dating Felicity a week later.

"A woman in with white hair tried to kill her," Oliver replied, "I stopped her, but she got away,"

"White hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A woman with that exact description works for the Triad," Lance revealed.

 

X X X X X X

 

_**Six years ago...** _

_"Laurel, we need to talk," he said grimly._

_"What's up?"  She asked curiously, sitting down oh his bed in his room on Harvard campus._

_He sat beside her unsure of what to say to her, how he was going to explain that over the course of three months after joining Harvard he had fallen out of love or whatever he felt for her and now had feelings for Felicity. The two had spent a lot of time together, and he could tell that she didn't really like him at first, but like he normally did with everyone, he grew on her._

_He liked spending time with her, talking. He had tried to make a move on her but she shot him down as soon as he launched, making it clear that she would never be the other woman. She listened to him, gave him advice. She made him strive to be a better person.  
_

_"I think we should break up," he said bluntly._

_Laurel shuddered in shock, "What? Why?"_

_"It's not working anymore, we're just...better as friends,"_

_"Are you fucking serious right now?!"_

_"Laurel?"_

_"Who's the slut you've been screwing!" she yelled._

_"Laurel, calm down,"_

_"No Ollie. I will not calm down! After everything we've been through? Seriousdly!? I'm tired of doing this stupid game,"_

_"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
_

_"It's what you do, you cheat on me with some tramp who puts ideas in your head, then you break up with me and you come crawling back a few weeks later!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at him angrily._

_"It's not like that I haven't cheated on you, I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it Oliver! Choose right now! Me or her, and you better make the right choice; because if I walk out of that door you will never see me again,"_

_"Don't do this Laurel. I love her, and you're one of my oldest friends,"_

_"You LOVE her?" She asked, suddenly calm, she recoiled as if she had been slapped in her face._

_"I do,"_

_"Why are you telling me this?" She cried._

_"Because I need to be straight with you. I don't want their to be bad blood,"_

_"Who is she?" She asked, "No, wait let me guess. Felicity," she pat.  
_

_"How did you know,"_

_"It's obvious, I see the way you act around her," she sniffled, "I need to get out of here,"_

 

 _She marched out of the room, her bag pack in hand, so he wouldn't see her cry. She was so angry. After everything, all the time she forgave him, and even their good times. The cheating, the breakups, all of that was nothing compared to how she felt now, knowing that he loved_ Felicity _. That he didn't just sleep with her like the rest. She wiped the tears from her face and rand down the stairs, she was going so fast that she collided with someone causing ice coffee to spill everywhere.  
_

_"Oh, shit!" Laurel cursed, she looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Felicity._

_"Hey Laurel," she smiled, wiping the spilled coffee from her ripped jeans, "are you okay?"_

_"No, I'm not," she spat._

_"What happened?" Felicity asked, placing her hand on Laurel's shoulder._

_It pissed her off even more; the fact that she was so freaking nice, and sweet. She genuinely cared about her feelings. She wanted to curse her out, to slap her in the face, but Laurel decided to take the high road and not be a bitch to her._

_"Oliver and I broke up,"_

_"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No," she rushed, "No. I just wanna go home,"_

 


	9. Chapter 9

The memories attacked her, almost like the woman with white hair had. Meeting Oliver for the first time, her encounter with Laurel in the hallway, it was all so strange; like it she was watching TV, a reality show of someone else's life. Her headache grew bigger and she slid further into her bed as the nurse walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Queen," a man said, walking in confidently, "I'm Detective Lance with the SCPD,"

Oliver and Dig followed closely behind him, she almost instantaneously noticed the friction between Oliver and Detective Lance but decided to ignore it. She smiled, nodding her head softly.

"Do you have any idea who or why someone is trying to kill you. By my count this is what...the second attempt on your life?"

"Third," she corrected. His face wrinkled in confusion, "It was in Hong Kong, sniper," she explained simply.

"Wow," he sighed.

She was about to tell him the truth, about Malcolm Merlyn, but Oliver didn't let her.

"No, she doesn't," he offered, giving Felicity a warning look.

"Yeah, no idea," she agreed.

"Really?" He huffed.

"I'm the wife of a billionaire who has no memory of her entire life, I guess people see me as an easy target," she stated.

 

X X X X X X

 

"She's still alive," he barked, causing the woman to snarl.

"You failed to mention that she was heavily protected," she spat.

Malcolm Merlyn smoothed out his suit jacket and calmed himself, "Leave,"

The woman turned on her heel and marched out of the office. He sat down at his chair and closed his eyes, swimming in his thoughts.

_Is it such a bad thing that the girl is alive?  She is after all family..._

He shook the thought from his mind. Felicity Smoak was dangerous, she had information that he needed to be kept quiet; forever. If she talked she would ruin his whole plan. She would destroy many years' hard work and his friend, his best friend's, death would have been for nothing.

 

_**18 years ago...** _

 

_The little girl stood alone in the hallway, clinging on to her teddy bear like it was her lifeline. At the tender age of seven she already looked a lot like her mother; the same blue eyes, blonde hair, but her nose, her chin, features that she had obviously inherited from his brother.  
_

_"You must be Felicity," he said, running up to her and kneeling down, "do you know who I am?"_

_She examined him closely, analyzing his face carefully before shaking her head softly._

_"I'm your daddy's big brother, that makes me your uncle," he said._

_Her eyes widened with excitement and her mouth turned up into a smile._

_"I'm going in to see your mommy okay? My friend here," he said, pointing to a tall muscular man, "will stay here with you. Okay?"_

_She nodded again, and he made a mental note to look the fact that she barely spoke. He stood up and walked into the hospital room._

_Donna Smoak lay on the bed, pale and almost unrecognizable, staring up at the ceiling silently._

_"Donna," he said, standing at the foot of the bed._

_"He's not coming back, isn't he?" She cried, her glassy blue eyes falling to him._

_He nodded._

_"His wife found out?"  
_

_He nodded._

_"He sent you?"_

_"No," Malcolm said._

_"Then why did you come?"_

_"Because, he loves you. He may be a coward for leaving you alone with your daughter, but he loves you. And Felicity. I'm his big brother. I've been fixing his mistakes since he could talk. Leaving you and staying with his wife is one of the biggest ones. How do you feel?"_

_"I was in a car accident," she replied flatly, "Please, just leave,"  
_

_"Donna, you're family-"_

_"Malcolm, leave!"_

_"Fine," he sighed._

_"Bring Felicity in here, I don't like her being alone out there," she said, flying into mother mode._

_He nodded and walked out the room, Felicity still stood where she had been, silent and holding on to her teddy bear. She looked up at him with wide eyes and guided her to the hospital room and sat her on the couch in the room. He turned to look at the little girl once more. She was staring right at him, her blue eyes piercing his soul.  She was silent, but her eyes were loud and clear. She was sad. She seemed to realise that he knew what she felt because she looked down at the ground as if she was ashamed._

_He shook her eyes from his mind and walked away from his niece, focusing ahead._

 

X X X X X X

 

"I don't really understand," 

"I was lost at sea and since they couldn't find me, they thought I was...dead,"

"But you're not," he said.

"Exactly, so I have to go see some lawyers and tell them that I'm alive," Felicity explained to her son.

He sighed and walked over to her dresser and started fiddling around with the photo album Donna had given her while she showered. He flipped through the pages, carefully looking at each picture and analyzing it.  Many of the pictures were of a little girl at the beach, playing with the sand next to a black haired boy. Others she was in a swimming pool, or in a soccer uniform. He smiled, realizing that his mother liked sports just like he did.

"Hey," Oliver said, causing his head to shoot up, "what are you doing?"

"Looking at old pictures of mama,"

Oliver's eyes widened with curiosity and he sat by his son, flipping through the pictures. The two sat for a while, laughing at the goofy faces she made and her funny Halloween costumes, enjoying pictures of her laughing with her dog, and with her mother. Cesar couldn't help but notice the bruises on the back of his father's neck and the wince he made every time he laughed a bit too hard.

"How come I have two grandmas and no grandpas?"

"Because, my dad is..."

"Dead," he finished.

Oliver gave him a confused look.

"Do you know who my mother is? I've known how to use a computer since I was four, and Google is pretty awesome," he explained, "And I meant what happened to my mama's dad?"

Oliver froze at the question. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he was allowed to tell him about Felicity's deadbeat father, or if she even _knew_ about that.

"I have no idea," he said truthfully.

He shrugged and continued looking through the pictures. Oliver sighed, thankful that his son wasn't nosier. Cesar's eye was caught by the breaking news banner on the TV and turned up the volume.

_"The Starling City Vigilante strikes again, targeting members of the Chinese Triad one by one, causing a panic and chaos in the criminal organisation,"_

 

X X X X X X

 

Felicity was nervous. Very nervous. Her legs were tingling with anxiety and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get out of the car. Oliver squeezed her hand supportively and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Just keep your head down and ignore the calls and comments, Diggle and I will be right by your side," Oliver assured.

"Let's just do this," she said.

He nodded and got out the car first. She heard a sudden roar of calls and chatter from the paparazzi, and took a deep breath. The door opened and was instantly greeted by bright flashes and calls, Oliver stretched his hand and she took it. The courtyard was filled with them. She clung to Oliver's arm and kept her head down.

_"Felicity, were you really in Hong Kong?"_

_"Mrs. Queen is your son really your husbands?"_

_"Mrs. Queen, how does it feel to be back home?"_

_"Mrs. Queen, did Robert Queen also survive the accident?"_

_Head down, ignore them,_ she thought.

It was almost a minute before they got into the courthouse, when they were finally out of the flashing and calls Felicity took a deep breath.

"That's crazy,"

"Welcome to your new life," Dig joked.

She smiled, thanking whoever controlled her fate that John Diggle was in her life. The two had grown close over the course of the past few days. He was a serious guy, but made a few jokes every blue moon. And he was kind, not to mention he had saved her life.

"C'mon, let's go bring you back to life," Oliver said.

 

X X X X X X

 

"Welcome back to life Mrs. Queen," the judge beamed, hitting her gavel.

Felicity sighed, she wasn't used to being called that. It sounded so foreign, so weird. Oliver placed his hand around her shoulder and lead her out of the courtroom. She leaned on him for support, suddenly feeling tired. She felt wonderful in his arms, like it was home.

 

_**Six years ago...** _

_"Are you watching me sleep?" Felicity asked, eyes closed.  
_

_"Yeah, it's romantic," he replied._

_"Well, it's really hard to sleep knowing that someone's watching you," she retorted, placing her hand on his face._

_He grabbed her waits and pulled her closer to him, "Then maybe you shouldn't sleep,"_

 

_X X X X X X_

 

_"Do you realize that we've spent three days straight in your bedroom, only sneaking out for food?" Felicity asked._

_"Yeah," he laughed, "crazy,"_

_"I haven't worn underwear in three days," she laughed again, laying her head on his bare chest._

_"That was the plan,"  he joked, "maybe we can just stay here forever,"  
_

_"We can't. We need to get back to reality, back to school,"_

_"C'mon," he said, kissing her head, "one more day. One more day of bliss,"_

_"One more day of bliss, and then back outside," she agreed, smiling up at him._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... sorry for the late update and the short chapter, but I am suuuuuuper busy with school and moving and all that.

_**Six years ago...** _

_"No, no no," Felicity laughed, throwing popcorn at him, "Obi-Wan isn't Luke's father,"  
_

_"The who is?" Oliver grunted, frustrated._

_"Darth Vader," she explained, "which wasn't that much of a shocker since it literally means 'your father' in German,"_

_"Star Trek is so boring,"_

_"Hey," she said, her tone turning serious, "this is Star Wars,"_

_"Felicity....babe....Felicity!" Oliver called, throwing popcorn at her trying to steal her attention away from the movie and moving closer to her.  
_

_"What?!" She yelled, throwing her Twizlers at him and placing her head on his shoulder.  
_

_"You're the Obi-Wan for me," he joked.  
_

_"Wow," she chuckled, "That was horrible. Never say that again,"_

 

X X X X X X

 

"You have five minutes," the older man said, sitting back down at his desk, "Go,"

"Okay, six years ago Agent Porter went to Hong Kong after a person of high interest was believed to be taking refuge there, he then later asked for an Alpha Package, giving them an new and untraceable identity along with twenty thousand dollars in cash," the woman explained eagerly, "he told me that an old friend had asked him to take care of her,"

"Do you know who this friend is?"

"No," she answered solemnly, " _but_ he did mention that this friend and to quote 'Is damn rich and powerful, even from the grave,'. Unfortunately that's all he told me about this mysterious friend,"

"That's...unusual, but not enough to open an investigation, especially not across the pond,"

"I'm not done yet," she argued, he nodded and she continued, "this woman, she's Felicity Queen; you know the girl who was been presumed dead till nine weeks ago? Yeah, turns out that her uncle: Richard Smoak, an engineering professor at MIT, was working freelance for Unidac Industries before he was murdered; the same company that Porter was investigating before this 'Dark Archer' put an arrow in his neck,"

"And why would we get involved?"

"Because one of our best field agents got involved for some reason and ended up dead,"

The older man nodded in agreement, "That's good, fly to Starling and interrogate Mrs. Queen, maybe she can shed some light on this whole mess," he said as he stood up and started to walk out his office.

"Wait," she called after him, "we're MI6, we don't have jurisdiction in the States,"

"I'll make a call," he said, walking out of the office, leaving her alone.

 

X X X X X X

 

"You're the Hood," Felicity said in amazement as she walked down the stairs in the Foundry. She couldn't see anyone yet, but she knew they would be here. Oliver and John were joint at the hip, spending almost every waking moment together. Oliver had handed her a bullet riddled laptop with information about a shooting that took place at a gala, a syringe filled with what definatley wasn't a sports drink, but Vertigo, and a few days later the count was taken down. Not to mention the other dozens of times that Oliver asked for her help to track or trace something or someone.

When she finally walked into the dark lair Oliver's face was painted with worry and anxiety.

"How did you..."

"I'm blonde, but not that blonde. Plus the door was super easy to hack," she said, walking around the Arrow Cave in amazement, but came to halt when she saw the state of the computers.

"Holy crap!" She yelled as she bolted towards them, "These poor babies!"

"Felicity, you can't be here," Oliver said flatly.

She whirled in her chair and looked up at him, he was so different to the man she remembered from six years ago. He wasn't as quick with a smile, he wasn't cocky or sometimes selfish, he was more mature.

"You need my help," she responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malcolm Merlyn wants me dead because I know what he's planning to do," she explained, "he's going to level the Glades, using a machine my Uncle Rich designed, he calls it the Undertaking. And your father was involved," she explained.

 

_**Six years ago...** _

 

_"I know about the Undertaking," Felicity spat angrily, "I know everything,"  
_

_Merlyn didn't even bother looking up, he let out a loud sigh and leaned back into his chair; closing his eyes in fatigue._

_"Apparently so," he retorted, "what do you plan on doing about it?"  
_

_"Stopping you,"_

_The older man laughed and stood up from his desk, angling closer to Felicity until he was close enough to feel her breath on his face, "And how will you do that?"_

_"My father," she said matter of factly, "Ra's al Ghul. Two men you fear more than anything else. I wonder how they would react once they find out what you intend on doing,"_

_He stepped back, recoiled, like he had been slapped in the face or spat on._

_"I have a photographic memory_ uncle _," she continued, "I remember your visit to my mother after her car accident,"_

_"Smart girl," Merlyn finally said, "but your father is dead,"_

_"You sure about that? Gregory Merlyn has always been cunning and manipulative, you know that better than anyone," she said._

_Malcolm searched his mind; it had been so long. Almost twenty years since he had received the news from one of his most trusted acquaintances that his brother had been murdered by one of his many enemies. It had been an explosion; all bodies were charred beyond recognition and the DNA test on the remains had proven to be his dear little brother, but then again a DNA analyst could have been easily payed off. And Gregory had always been a sly little creature; like a snake. And Ra's al Ghul, who was very much alive, would have his head served on a platter if he found out._

_"I can see where you're coming from, however crazy and deranged it is. You lost your wife in the Glades and in some, sick way you thin you're doing her justice," the blonde said sympathetically, "but murdering innocents is not justice. It's mass murder,"_

_Malcolm turned his back on her and leaned on his desk, calculating his options._

_"Stop with the madness Malcolm," she pleaded, "before it's too late,"_

_He heard her soft steps as she walked out of his office._

_He pushed aside the emotion he once held for his sweet little niece, because he knew what he had to do._

_Felicity was a Merlyn, and he had seen the determination in her eyes, the same he had seen so many times in his brother, he knew that she wouldn't stop._

_In that moment Malcolm Merlyn knew that he had no choice but to kill his niece._

 

X X X X X X

 

"How do you know all this?" Oliver asked, still processing what his wife had just told him.

"I remember," she answered with a twinkle in her eye, "everything,"

Oliver suddenly perked up, his heart racing, "Everything?" He asked hopefully.

"You're the Obi-Wan for me," she laughed, making Oliver pull her in for a hug.

After six years he finally had her back; all of her. He had gotten the only woman he had ever loved with such intensity back, and he didn't want to think about never having her around. He allowed himself to let go, to take shelter in her embrace and hold nothing back. This was the woman he had bared his soul to, the woman who had kept him going when all he wanted to do was give up, she was the mother of his son, his wife.

"You're crushing me," she wheezed, and he instantly retracted from her, "We'll get to the welcome back later," she laughed winking at him, "but right now we have work to do,"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! In honor of the day.....here lies a semi-fluff chapter....

"Are you detective Quentin Lance?" A tall blonde woman dressed in a dark blue pant suit marched up to him, a scowl on her face.

"Yeah," he answered with annoyance, he was just about to leave for the day, "who's asking?"

"Agent Victoria Riggs. MI6," she said, flashing her badge and ID as she spoke.

"Right, the guys form Homeland Security gave me a call," he sighed, remembering the brief conversation he had had in the morning, "I was assigned as your babysitter,"

"Partner," she corrected coldly, "were yo briefed on the case?"

"No,"

She nodded and pulled out a file form her black briefcase, "This file has all the required information, you can read it on our way,"

"Where are we going?"

"To pay a visit to Felicity Queen,"

 

 

The Queen manor was a very old, very elegant looking home. Victoria found it extravagant, considering that the only inhabitants were a mere five people. Detective Lance stood next to her in the large golden coloured living room waiting for Felicity Queen to show herself. The man had an angry expression on his face, an expression that Victoria had become his default setting.

Felicity walked into the room, her husband close by. She was clearly in her pajamas; a plain white shirt and sponge bob trousers. Oliver stood next to her protectively, his jaw clenched and his hand on her waist.

"Detective Lance," he greeted, "what can we help you with?"

"We are here to ask you a few questions," she chimed in, "Agent Victoria Riggs MI6,"

"MI6?" Felicity questioned, sitting down, "Did I fall asleep and wake up in a James Bond movie?"

"No Mrs. Queen this is very real," she said, taking a seat across the couple.

"What's this about?" Oliver asked, clearly uncomfortable by their presence, Victoria noticed the looks between him and Lance, she made note to ask about the history they clearly had.

"Are you familiar with Agent Kyle Porter Mrs. Queen?" Victoria asked.

The woman instantly perked up, "Yeah, he was the man who helped me,"

"Agent Porter was killed three months ago, a few weeks before you were discovered,"

"I know," she said sadly.

"How?"

"I tried calling him, but some man answered and said that Agent Porter had 'expired',"

Victoria took note of that, it was unusual for an Agent to leave a civilian with a private number. _She must be special._

"He was killed right here in Starling City. An arrow in the chest. He was working off hours, investigating something personally. In his notes he mentions Unidac Industries. Are you familiar with that name?"

She looked up to her husband and they locked eyes for a moment.

"No," the woman answered.

_Lie._

"And do you have any idea what Agent Porter could have been investigating?"

"No," she sighed, "I'm sorry,"

_Lie._

"Agent Porter went against protocol by not only getting involved with American issues, he assigned you an Alpha Package: a new name, a completely untraceable alias. Do you know why he would have done that for you?"

"I don't know, and honestly I'm glad he did," she said softly.

_Truth._

"Thank you for your time Mr and Mrs, Queen," she stated as she stood up.

"Anytime," Oliver replied.

"Here's my card," she said handing the small card to Felicity, "I'll be in town for the next few weeks. Call me if you need anything,"

The two nodded and escorted them out.

"That was a waste of time," Lance huffed as they waked down the steps.

"Not really," she smiled, probably for the first time since she had landed, "they know something. She was lying,"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Call it woman's intuition, but Felicity Queen knows more than she is letting on. And I intend to find out,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"What was that about?"

"Agent Porter was investigating the Undertaking. Somehow he caught on and was figuring everything out," Felicity explained, pacing back and forth in Oliver's bedroom.

"So Merlyn killed him," Oliver finished, "Hey, hey. Calm down. It's gonna be okay,"

He grabbed her hands and linked them with his and sat her down on his bed.

"I can't Oliver," she said, panicked, "I am so pissed. I hate mysteries,"

"I am aware of that," he retorted.

"Merlyn killed Agent Porter, and he killed my Uncle Rich too. And now he's planning to murder thousands of people in the Glades," she spat angrily, "and you know what really takes the cake? The son of a bitch is my uncle. My father's older brother,"

"I know, I know," Oliver said, wrapping his hand around her shoulders, "it's...horrible, to say the least. But we will stop him,"

Felicity leaned into his embrace, glad that he was there to comfort her, "I love you, you know that?" She said without even thinking, like a natural instinct.

"I love you too," he replied.

 

_**Six years ago...** _

 

_She had really nice eyes. And hair. And legs. And an amazing ass. God, her ass was perfection._

_"Hey, Oliver," she called, snapping her fingers, "where were you?"_

_"Nowhere, just thinking," he said._

_"So are you gonna tell me why you and Laurel broke up?" She asked, flopping down on his bed and laying next to him, the both of them staring up at the ceiling._

_For a moment, Oliver relished the warmth coming from her skin. She was so close, so close that he was tempted to climb on top of her and devour her, but instead he brushed his hands next to hers. The silence blended into the background, and all he could see, feel, and think of as her. He turned not only his face but his whole bisy so he could see her. She was still looking up, blinking every once in a while. She noticed his glare and turned her face to his.  
_

_She smiled, and her eyes started to drift downward shyly.  
_

_"Felici..." he started  
_

_Back up to his eyes, and he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand not having her, not letting her know how he felt._

_"You know that I've fallen in love with you, right?”_

_Her eyes widened slightly, surprised by his tone. It was honest, blunt and matter of factly, like he was telling her the obvious._

_"What? No," she chuckled._

_"Yes," he argued, "And you're in love with me too,"_

_"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"_

_"Because, it's impossible a love like this to be one sided. I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak, I am in love with you, and I have a gut instinct that you feel the same way," he answered._

_"Oliver-"_

_"I've never been good at math, but whenever I understood a method, I would get this feeling of pure joy, like things weren't so bad, so hard. It was a feeling of hope. It would last for such a short time that it pissed me off. I used think somehow someone could make a drug that caused that feeling I would be the first in line. But now I have you. Every time I see you, when I see you smile it's transcendent. And when I see you sad, it breaks me to a subatomic level," he ranted._

_"I know it's cheesy, but-"_

_She crashed her lips against his. She took charge and pulled him close, their bodies intertwined, and for a few minutes they were in a bubble, on a short break for reality, from the outside world. Suddenly the floodgates Oliver had worked so hard to lock burst open and his hands were all over her, desperate to find contact with her skin. The control he had tried to hard to get was melted down by the anticipation, the lust, the love._

_And suddenly she pulled away, shattering the bliss._

_She looked him dead in the eye, her mouth curved into a smile._

_"Take of your pants," she commanded and, god help him, Oliver couldn't help but do as he was told._

 

X X X X X X

 

They lay in his bed, relishing in the intimacy of the moment. Her head was rested on his chest, his arm on her shoulder.

"God I missed sex," she revealed, "sex with you,"

Oliver chuckled gently, "Me too,"

"Are you ever gonna tell me about these scars?" She asked running her fingers up and down a scar on his chest.

"Yes, just not now," he replied, "I don't want to ruin this moment,"

For the first time in a while, he was truly happy. It was a feeling that made the 5 years of Lian Yu seem worth it. 5 years of hell, for the love of his life back, and for a son he never knew he had always wanted.

 

X X X X X X

 

"This is delicious," Tommy moaned as he took another bite of the slice of dark fudge cake Felicity had made.

"Thank you," she smiled, giving Cesi a look warning him to eat slower.

"I had no idea you baked," Tommy laughed.

She baked when she was nervous. And after the previous night, she had every reason to be. Malcolm Merlyn was a scumbag, and she wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless. Oliver was visiting his mother to conform the information, and idea that he had come up with last night. So instead of obsessing about the plan, she decided to go see Tommy at Verdant.

"Well now you know," she replied, "but don't get used to it. I'm not Martha Stewart,"

"Who's Martha Stewart?" Cesi asked, raising his eyes from the PSP that had his attention; a gift from Tommy.

"She's a famous baker," Tommy explained simply, "And where's Oliver? I thought he was coming with,"

"Um..." she leaned in closer so Cesi wouldst hear, "He's on official Arrow business,"

"He told you?" Tommy almost yelled.

"No, I figured it out,"

"Jeez, how smart are you?"

"To smart. For my own good anyway," she said.

"Hey Tommy I..." Laurel said as she walked into his office, two plastic bags in her hands, "brought lunch" she trailed off.

Felicity was frozen. She hadn't seen Laurel in a long time. And there last conversation was less than pleasant.

 

_**Six years ago...** _

 

_It had been almost five months of bliss, pure happiness. And Oliver had invited her to Starling City for spring break. His house was ridiculous, and they had spent two hours touring. And now they stood in his favorite coffee shop in Starling, and she couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting, and not to mention the few paparazzi following them around.  
_

_"Ignore them," Oliver whispered as he nuzzled her neck gently._

_"I can't," she said, "I didn't realize just how filthy rich and famous you and Tommy are. If I knew I would have seduced you earlier," she joked._

_"Can I take your order?" The barista asked when the person in front of them left._

_"Um yeah, a vanilla late, extra foam for my lovely lover and a black coffee for me," he offered._

_"Lover," Felicity repeated, "sounds creepy no matter how you say it,"_

_Oliver chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Lover," he teased._

_"Hey," she argued wringing free from his hand that was around her shoulder, "Don;t make me punch you Queen. You know I'll do it,"_

_Th barista handed Oliver the coffee's, "I would actually be scared, if it wasn't for the fact that you punch like a girl," he laughed handing her her coffee._

_"Yeah, well I am a girl. What's your excuse," she said, pushing him away. Unfortunately he had the balance of a gymnast and instead of him moving backwards it was her. She would have found that funny if she hadn't bumped into someone who cursed loudly._

_"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Felicity mumbled as she turned around, "Laurel," she breathed._

_"Felicity," she replied, "what are you..." she trailed off when she looked up and saw Oliver standing behind Felicity, his face pressed with awkwardness._

_"Right," she spat, "you're already bringing her tom meet mommy?"_

_"Laurel, please, don't make a-"_

_"What? A scene?"_

_"Laurel, I know that this is hard, and unbelievably awkward but maybe we could all be matu-"_

_"Shut up Felicity. I have nothing to say to you, and I don't care about what you have to say," she hissed, "And as for you, don't bother calling when you gt tired of this one and throw her away," and with that marched into the coffee shop._

_"Whoa," Felicity huffed._

_"Hey," Oliver called, wrapping his hand around hers and pulling her close, "ignore her. She's just really..."_

_"Pissed, aggravated, mean?"_

_"All of the above," Oliver laughed, kissing her gently._

_"Keep doing that," Felicity smiled, "I like it when you do that,"_

_They walked hand in hand to his car, and just as she was about to get in she realized she had somewhere to be.  
_

_"Crap," she cursed, "I have to go meet someone,"_

_"Another boyfriend?" Oliver joked._

_"No," Felicity defended, "I have to go have a talk with my...uncle,"_

_"Cool uncle Rich is in town?"_

_"No, no. My other uncle. My dad's older brother," she said, remembering her mother's words a few days before._

_"Gregory Merlyn was your father," she had said bluntly after constant pestering from Felicity._

_Her mother had kept it a very tightly guarded secret. His name wasn't even on her birth certificate, and after years of asking Donna finally told her. Felicity had been dumbfounded at the mere realization that Tommy was her cousin, and that her father was dead.  She hadn't wanted to believe it, but after a quick Google search of the Merlyn family she had recognized both her father and Malcolm; he had come to see her mother when she had gotten into a car accidence. She didn't know how to feel about that. He hadn't been around all that much when he was actually there; only coming to see her on Thursdays and Saturdays and she had only been seven when he had left for good. She wasn't sure if she was angry or sad._

_She wanted to tell Oliver, but she wan't ready to. She still needed to handle a few things before she would muster up the courage to tell him, let alone Tommy._

_"I need to stop him from doing something stupid," she continued, "but I'll be back at your place in an hour, two hours tops," she promised._

_"Fine. But call me, I'll come get you," he urged, worriedly, he knew that the meeting would be hard._

_"Sure," she said, kissing him on his cheek, "bye,"_

 

X X X X X X

 

"Laurel," Felicity smiled, bracing herself for a nasty confrontation, "hi. It's good to see you,"

Laurel looked at the woman in front of her. She was dressed causally, a white blouse and black fitted trousers tucked into dark blue heeled boots. The image of her six years ago flashed in Laurel's mind. She had changed a lot. She used to chronically wear jeans and a pair of run down sneakers, and now she had transformed from a girl into a woman. 

_Having a kid must do that to you._

"I'm glad you aren't dead," she whispered.

Laurel felt the urge to hug her. After all they used to be somewhat friends, sure they had one big disagreement, but Felicity had died, and Laurel had flt guilty for treating her so badly. So she gave into her impulse; she walked up to the woman and hugged her.

When she pulled away, Felicity almost burst into tears, "I though you-"

"I was angry back then," she explained, "but I hope we can be friends now,"

"I'd like that," Felicity smiled.

"I brought lunch, but I guess you guys already ate," she laughed.

"Yeah," Tommy smiled, happy to see that Laurel had moved past old petty fights.

"Um...this is Cesar, my son," Felicity introduced, he looked up from his game and gave Laurel a wave.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Cesi,"

"I'm Laurel Lance,"

"Oooh, you're uncle Tommy's girlfriend,"

"Yeah, I am, nice to meet you," she smiled.

Cesi agreed and turned to Tommy, "Nice," he smirked and offered up a hand for a high five.

Tommy chuckled and high fived him, "I know,"

 

X X X X X X

 

'Where's Felicity?" Dig asked as Oliver walked into the Foundry,

"She's with Cesi, they went to see Tommy at the club,"

"You look angry,"

"I am," he agreed, "I think my mother has been working with Merlyn, and please don't tell me I told you so,"

"I won't," Did agreed, "so what's the plan,"

"D'you think you can fit in my suit?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been a while. The IB school system is crazy. FINALS are a bitch. Bio, Chem, Physics,....KILL ME NOW. Anywhoooooooo, hopefully I'll get to update every Thursday...fingers crossed. :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> xx Jo

Oliver was livid. Felicity could see the anger radiating off of him the minute he walked into her room. He explained what had happened, faking a kidnapping an his mother admitting to being involved in The Undertaking. Felicity couldn't say she was surprised, Moira wasn't trustworthy, she claimed to love her family above all and do everything to keep them safe, but at the same time endangering others and stepping on anyone who 'got in her way'.

"Calm down Oliver,"

"I can't," he sighed, "my mother is complicit in a plan to  _murder_ ** _thousands_**  of people,"

"Okay, that's bad," Felicity admitted, "so what's the plan?"

Oliver looked over at her questioningly, as if to ask;  _How did you know?_

"You are so predictable," she smirked, "and I'm gonna help,"

"Absolutely not," he announced, "No way,"

"Aw, it's cute how you think I'm asking for your permission," 

 

X X X X X X 

 

Agent Victoria Riggs dominated in a world of men. MI6 was basically the boys club, and Riggs had to slave away just to be seen, an acknowledged as more than a piece of ass. She worked hard, harder than an other man in the agency. She knew it, and so id her bosses. She did her job well, and she got everything done, that's why she was sent to Starling City. To find justice for Agent Porter.

He was a good man. He treated her like a person, which was more than she could say for the rest, and he was the one who trained her. When she first joined all she was taught was protocols and paperwork, but Agent Porter taught her how to harness her intellect and street smarts and how to trust her gut.

Not only was he her mentor he was the first person to believe in her and she would always be grateful for that, and she would get justice.

"I finished reading your file," Lance said, walking up to her desk.

"And?"

"If this wasn't an official report I wouldn't believe this,"

"It's confidential, no one can know about it,"

"Got it,"

"Let's go," Riggs said, standing up an putting her phone in her pocket.

"Where?"

"We're gonna make a short visit to Malcolm Merlyn," she replied flatly, "he was one of the last people Agent Porter talked to before an arrow was put in his chest,"

"Have you ever stopped to think that it was The Hood, who killed him?"

"Different M.O and arrows. Wasn't him. Let's go,"

 

X X X X X X

 

"We've been waiting for ten minutes," Riggs said smugly, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"He's smart," Lance sighed, "making us wait,"

"A power play," Riggs finished. She hadn't considered that yet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Merlyn said as he walked into his office hurriedly and took a seat at his desk, "How can I help you Detective Lance?"

"Agent Victoria Riggs, MI6. How do you know Agent Kyle Porter?"

"Right to the point," the man smirked.

_Cocky. Typical rich boy._

"I didn't," he continued.

"That's strange, since he called you the night of his murder,"

"Murder?"

"I thought you knew," she said, acting confused to throw him off.

"How would I? Like I said,  didn't know him,"

"You used the past tense. I asked you ' _how do you know_ ' not ' **how**   **did you know** ' and you replied -I didn't- the past tense implying you already knew he was dead,"

The man smiled,”Impressive,"

"Thank you. The truth Mr. Merlyn, now," she replied flatly.

"I contacted him. I wanted information," 

"On what?" Lance asked.

"Felicity Queen,"

"Why?" Lance thought aloud.

"Because, Felicity is my niece," 

"Excuse me?"

"My younger brother; Gregory, rest his soul, was her biological father. I did some digging and found out that she was alive, and that Porter knew where she was,"

"Did he tell you?" Riggs asked, skeptical. Porter gave her an Alpha Package, completely untraceable, as a favor, he would  _never_  have given anyone her location.

"Unfortunately no, he refused," Merlyn answered, "now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to,"

The three stood up, and Merlyn rushed out like the building was on fire.

"Is it just me or is he lying?"

"Every word that came out of his mouth was bullshit. I guarantee it,"

"So what now miss MI6?"

"We go see Felicity Queen, shake her up for more information," she sighed, "and never call me that again,"

 

X X X X X X 

 

Gregory Merlyn had always been smarter than his older brother. Malcolm was a good liar, and a good strategist, but what was good compared to the best? Growing up Malcolm had always been the good kid. He did well in school, was good at sports and behaved well but he was a pompous rich boy who believe he was entitled to anything and everything. Greg on the other hand had been mischievous. He was always the charmer, he partied, got drunk, always getting himself into trouble and Malcolm was the good big brother and go him out of it.

Then he met Julie. She was a good girl, smart, kind. The whole package, she provided the necessary stability that he never had growing up, and it was comforting. They dated for a few years, and then he married her because it was the next step, the right thing to do. But he never loved her. Not like he loved Donna. She was a hurricane in a tight dress and heels.

They met in college. She was a junior at Coast City University, studying Art History, and he was in Business School. She was the life of the party, the girl that all the boys wanted to be with, and all the girls wanted to murder. She had this life about her that made him feel alive. He fell in love with her so fast that he didn't realize it until it was too late. When he was engaged to Julie.

So he got married, started the Merlyn Global subsidiary in L.A and did what was expected of him. That's what changed him. The crippling weight on his shoulders to do the right thing, to be a better son, brother and husband. And then there was the business with the Marcov Group, an organisation that worked out of the government, and business partners with is father. After Theador Merlyn died they enlistedhim to take up his fathers mantle and help them in their illicit plans, and of course he had no choice. It changed him, to a sly, cunning and manipulating man. It was only with Donna that he felt free, happy. And when Felicity came along nothing was the same. She gave him the will to finally decided to leave his wife, but Julie had changed too. She was no longer the sweet girl he married, but a bitter woman who clung to his last name like it was her life. 

There was no way out. Donna and Felicity would always be in danger as long as he was connected to them. And he was tired of looking the other way while the Marcov Group destroyed lives, he couldn't stay with Julie another minute either. So he hatched a plan to ensure that his death would destroy them, leave them in the wind, and he would be free of Julie. The only problem was that he would have to leave Donna or Felicity too, the two people he loved the most in his world.

And so he did. He faked his death in the plane crash, and went into hiding. Sort of.

He made connections with MI6, higher up members of A.R.G.U.S, the CIA, Homeland Security, everyone. Because Gregory knew that having friends in high places would help him out one day. And it did. Because of that he was the one who found out about Felicity still being alive, and sent Agent Porter after her. He knew that she would be safe as long as the world thought she was dead, as long as Malcolm didn't know she was alive. 

He just wished he could have saved him. He had just gotten to close to finding out about the Undertaking, and Malcolm had killed him. 

Gregory had always been smarted than his brother, but his brother had always been a devil in angels clothing. And he hated himself for not doing anything sooner, for hiding in the shadows like a coward. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Greta, his housekeeper was standing in the doorway of his study, curiosity written on her face.

"My brother,"

"I didn't know you had a brother," she smiled warmly.

"I do. I haven't seen him in a long time," he said.

"That's a shame,"

"I know, but I'm going to see him soon. He's done something stupid, and I need to punish him for it,"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... A big thanks and very warm hug to Eilowyn and KylieCullenSummers for the corrections and great advice, thank you both loads, and all you guys who have commented and.... "given kudos"??? Yeah, who have LIKED the fic. Love you guys.....
> 
> So I have a Lit paper tomorrow and finished studying early so decided to gift myself with another chapter!   
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xx Jo

Cesar was in heaven.  Big Belly Burger was heaven. He had never eaten a burger so delicious, or a milkshake so creamy.  He had to unbutton his pants just to finish his food.

“That was the best meal I’ve ever had in my entire life,” he praised, “that burger is what heaven must feel like,”

“I thought my pancakes were your favorite?” Felicity argued.

“Sorry mom, but I’ve met the love of my life, and her name’s Big Belly Buster with extra pickles,” he joked, making Oliver chuckle.

Cesar had been begging to try Big Belly Burger since a friend from school raved about it, and his mom had convinced his dad to let him come.

“So why’d you pee on a cop?”

The question came as such a shock that Oliver nearly choked on his soda, “What?”

“If you wanted to pee why didn’t you just go to the bathroom like a normal person? And was the cop you peed on Detective Lance? Coz that would explain why he looks like he wants to punch you all the time. And why do you like alcohol so much? I ask because apparently you drank it like water. Does it taste like water? My friend Mike says that his dad told him it tastes like apple juice, which is pretty awesome coz apple juice is amazing and-”

“Monkey stop talking,” Felicity interrupted, noticing Oliver’s discomfort.

“Who told you that?” Oliver asked, clearing his throat.

“The internet,” Cesar replied innocently.

“Well…um…I…The cop incident…”

“Don’t believe everything you see on the internet monkey. And stop Googling your dad,” Felicity answered, saving Oliver an awkward exchange, “for all our sakes,” she laughed.

“So none of that was true?”

“No,” Oliver and Felicity answered in unison, giving each other knowing glances.

“Okay then, you guys totally not lying,” Cesar said sarcastically.

“Full disclosure, I was a completely different person back then,” Oliver explained, “and a lot has happened, I’m not the same guy,”

“It’s fine with me. Just be warned, next time I do something wrong, I have dirt on you,” Cesar said slyly.

 

X X X X X X

 

Diggle couldn't help but smile at Cesar. The kid was like no on else. He was the perfect mix of Oliver and Felicity. He had his fathers square jaw and his mothers wide blue eyes. He was smart and funny like his mother, but at the same time observant and short temped like his father. He liked to learn and read, but enjoyed sports and trying o get himself hurt. So Diggle couldn't help but smile as Cesar threw a grape in the air and caught it with his mouth.

_God help them when he's a teenager._

"So Mr. Diggle, you used to be in the army right?"

"Yeah,"

"How does it feel to get shot?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I'm considering joining the army when I grow up," he said bluntly, shrugging.

"Well, it hurts. A lot. Imagine getting punched in the face, ten million times," Dig answered.

"Ouch, and I would know. Kevin Huang punched me in the face once coz Stacey Wu kissed me on the cheek and he liked her but she liked me, which isn't surprising coz mama says that I'm adorable. Anyways he was really mad, it was actually funny the way his face was red...and then he punched me and the humor faded real fast coz I punched him back and broke his nose. I didn't even hit him that hard, well obviously I did, I mean I did break his nose, I wonder how much energy and strength would be required to do that kinda damage? I could probably figure out the math-"

"Cesi," Dig interrupted, "take a breath,"

The kid nodded and inhaled and exhaled dramatically.

"But I would need to know how far away his face was from me," he continued, rambling faster than before, "and that was a year ago. I do have a photographic memory but my emotions were heightened and I wasn't paying attention to the distance. Can I punch you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, to measure work done or energy which is measured in Joules you have to multiply force in Newtons by distance in metres. I just have to use a precise force, which I can probably do and using the equation I can find out the energy used to punch someone, although I most likely wont be able to break your nose. I have small hands.....puberty cannot come any sooner. Wait here, let me get my math kit,"

And with that the boy turned and bolted out of the kitchen.

"Are you actually gonna let him punch you?" Raisa asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," 

 

 X X X X X X

 

Lana Lang wasn’t just Felicity’s best friend, she was her sister. Lana was the one who helped her through the hardest time o her life, the one who picked her up when she fell, and the one person she knew she could rely on a hundred percent. So when Lana called telling Felicity that she was coming to Starling City she nearly died of excitement.

“You must really love this Lana girl,” Thea joked and flopped onto the bed in the guest room.

“Hey, I just spent the past ten minutes straightening out the bed, and yeah I do,”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Very,” Felicity laughed.

“So tell me about her?”

“Oh yeah, she’s a journalist, really fun, and a great friend. And she’s from Metropolis,”

“Oh…speaking of, they have their own vigilante. They call him Superman, my friend Lacey claims to have seen him, up close. Face to face,”

“I know, Cesi thinks he’s an alien who’s come to Earth to save the human race. He’s obsessed with him, and the Hood,”

“He’s in both the fan clubs,” Thea laughed.

“What?!”

“Relax mama wolf, I checked out the websites. They’re fine, just a bunch of people with conspiracy theories about the vigilantes. No need to worry,”

“How did he even find the websites?”

“He’s your kind,” Thea stated the obvious, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Felicity was about to protest, but was stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and the excited shouting of a certain little boy, “She’s here! She’s here!”

“Hmmm, I wonder who that could be.” Thea joked sarcastically.  

 

X X X X X X

 

The Queen Mansion was huge. It seemed to be straight out of Victorian England, not the 21st Century. Lana felt like it would be the perfect place to film a certain Stephen King movie, being humungous, filled with old paintings and creepy-ish. Thea Queen was a whirlwind, smiles and snarky comments. You just couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m so happy that you’re here!” Felicity smiled as she showed her around the house.

“I know! Do you realize that this is the longest we’ve been apart in five years?”

“Yeah, whatever, tell me about Clarke! How’d it go?”

 “Okay, straight to the point,” she laughed, “not so good,”

“What did he do?”

“Fell in love with a ridiculously gorgeous, smart and all around amazing woman,” she sighed, “but it’s okay, they seem to be really happy and Clark deserves it,”

“Yet, you like a kicked puppy,”

“I just thought going back to Metropolis would be amazing,”

“But?”

“But it’s not. Metropolis isn’t my home anymore. And it’s not just Clark, Chloe has her own life too, a life that I have no business being in. I’m out of place,”

“God, that really sucks,” Felicity sighed as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch, “but I can make it un-suck,”

“How so?”

“I know Mary Fredricks,” she smiled.

“What!” Lana shouted, her eyes almost popping out of her head, “the editor in chief of Starling City Reporter,”

“Yeah,” Felicity laughed. 

She had been wanting to tell Mary about Lana. Not only was an amazing chance, The Starling Reporter was one of the largest and most successful newspapers in the country. They did all the big exposés and had garnered huge respect and admiration in the seventy five years they had been up and running. Mary Fredricks was the first female _and_ black editor of the newspaper, she lived and breathed the news. And another bonus would be that Felicity would have Lana in Starling. To be honest Felicity was going crazy not seeing her everyday, after all that the two had been through together it seemed impossible to not be a shout out away. 

“I swear to god Lis, if this is a joke I will punch you in the neck,” she said, her expression strained and in shock.

“I’m not. She grew up a few doors down from me, she used to babysit me, and she happens to owe me one, it’s a long story…I helped her get rid of a parking ticket, huh, guess it’s not that long…”

“Lis!”

“Right, I can give her a call, and get you an interview. You know, if you want…”

“Uh, yeah!”

“I’ll call her in the morning,” Felicity beamed.

 

X X X X X X

 

It had been a long time since Gregory last breathed in Starling City air, a long time since he had seen the breath taking skyline and even longer since he had eaten Big Belly Burger. The smell of the chilly fries reminded him of his mother. She used to bring him here after school on Mondays, it was his favorite time of the week growing up. Gregory was anxious. He wanted to fix things with Malcolm, stop him form joining the dark side. It was ironic really, Malcolm had spent the greater half of his life fixing his little brothers mistakes, and now, Gregory was on the other side of the table.

"Where to Mr. Merlyn?" His driver asked as they left the fast foo joint and the driver opened the door for him.

"To see me brother,"


End file.
